The rise and fall of the Brood
by Oisin
Summary: see Prologue
1. Chapter 1

**The rising and fall of the Brood**

Prologue

First I would like to note that I possessed any rights at none of the characters specified in story here. I so said only expenditure-borrowed these persons.

As the second I would like to make attention on the fact that it will give this history this time in two languages. On the one hand there are it on German, since it concerns thereby my national language (spelling mistakes are mostly because of the fact that I tapped too fast) and in order to be able to offer the story to a broader public, I will give myself trouble to translate history into a hopefully tidy English. (then nevertheless times smaller or larger errors should be contained, then already times in advance the "SORRY").

To contents of history it can be said that it concerns with Edge and Christian around my absolute favorites in wrestling. In this story so which from around the Brood will be, since I after-hang this time still much. That is probably also because of the fact that I am inspired by Vampires like that. For this reason one will look however in vain for any wrestlingaction. This story goes rather into the direction fantasy. Which one will see also to the fact that Edge, Christian and Gangrel the only persons will be, who have a wrestlingbackground.

Since it will give names, which are not too common in this story also, I become at the beginning of the chapter, in which they emerge first time, a small explanation the meaning of the names give. Likewise I will try, me as well as possible to hold by historical facts. Unfortunately I do not know in Canadian history so particularly well out and in addition so far also not much was. Of therefore it already times a large "APOLOGY", if I should write nonsense.

Likewise one should not think larger, if I times suddenly jump over some decades. That is connected then rather with it, the Vampire then stop nevertheless one while longer lives, than normal humans. And I do not want to show here also each individual year, in which nothing exciting happens.

A note to the historical facts is here already said. History begins at present the "large hunger emergency" in Ireland, thus in the years between 1845 – 1849. I would like to lose also to such events briefly at the beginning of the chapter some words.

When and how history will end, I do not can and want betray here yet. But one should not to 100 to a Happy ends believes. Just as also not to a bad end. How the story will end, hangs completely and from my mood, which will have on the appropriate day, at which I will write the end.

So and after so much gossip or scribbling I wish you much fun with read. Perhaps I get a feedback and small suggestions from the one or the other one. Or it has someone a desire, which is to happen with a certain character (even if I cannot promise that this desire will fulfill itself).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Historical facts: At present this country stood for the "large hunger emergency" in Ireland (1845 - 1849) under the rule of England. The soil of the country belonged to English large basic owners. Leased the country to the Irish farmers, the again. In the years 1845 to 1849 it came to large harvest failures or complete harvest losses in the cultivation of potato. Thus it fell the farmers heavily their lease to pay. If they could not at all apply the lease, the yard and the house were taken away from them. Many of the Irish decided therefore their country toward the United States to leave Australia or Canada. The great land owners were if necessary in a forced manner for their farmers in the poorhouse to be been responsible and paid therefore the families even the passages into the other countries. The consideration, which was behind it was, those that the tickets were cheaper, since they were only uniquely paid to have to pay as a life long for the poorhouse. Our history begins in the year 1847 in Cobh, a small village, which is in the proximity of the city Cork.

Christian was, as in so many evenings with its best friend Edge to attendance. The two were already constant as children together and the area uncertain had made. They had grown up practically like brothers and who could not do them more near, them held also for it. And they still still spent as much time as possible together and went evening gladly once into the Pub. however in the winter sat now them rather comfortably with Edge in the room, without also only one word to assure and listened to the sea that by winter storms against the cliffs, directly under Edges house was whipped. From time to time they sat also there and invented simply stories. Christians of favourite stories were stories, in which Vampires occurred. Also in Ireland one heard always times again of travellers, who told that they would have already seen Vampire. Only three days ago Christian had heard such a history of a dealer from Dublin and had her now to Edge to absolutely tell. But this existed as usual to only cook a tea. Christian sat excited, like a child at the Christmas morning, at the table and waited impatiently for the fact that Edge came finally with that tea. When it sat finally with that tea at the table, Christian began to tell immediately. At the end of history he said still: "I would find it genuine to class to get also times a Vampire to face." Since Edge did not believe so quite in Vampire, he gave to the answer:

"That will not probably so fast happen." Christian knew exactly that Edge meant with it nothing different one, than that he would never see a Vampire, because there are not her. "You do not begrudge me in addition, at all no dreams."

"Anyhow none, which not to become true to be able. If you would dream about the fact that our harvests do not have to fail better and to turn we each cent ten times, I would wish it to you so much that your dream becomes true. I do not even know whether I can pay this and next month the lease."

"Lets me smoothly dream to be a Vampire. As Vampire, I did not need me concerns around the lease and the harvest to make itself. But I will have this month also to my savings, in order to be able to pay the lease. We now already afford no visits in a Pub."

"If I nevertheless only finally enough money together would have to drive over with a ship to America." Thus desperate Christian had not ever experienced his friend.

Later Christian adopted itself and made themselves two hours on the way home. At this night one could see neither the moon, nor possibly a star. And coldly it was also extreme. Christian closed the coat it only went so firmly around itself and ran the road along to his house. Into a clear night it would have knocked the way over the fields, since this was shorter. This way was today also dangerous for it too only, since it led partially only some centimetres of the slope along. Suddenly he heard steps. But all the same in whatever direction it looked to see it was nobody. It wanted to turn straight again to the left, when it saw flashing from on the right of a measurer. The three Hoodlums requested he, he kindly has to do his money out. Christian answered them that he would not carry money with itself. But the three did not believe it a word. They struck down it and scanned its things. When they stated the fact that Christian had said the truth was so furious it that its leader knifed.

On the next morning Edge made quite timely on the way to its lessor, in order to pay the lease. In addition it ran exactly the same road along, which had also taken Christian in the last night. Five minutes of Christians house, he did not see him being unconscious because of the soil. He ran to him and saw the whole blood. So fast it could, brought it Christian home, got themselves one of the horses from the stable and rode after Cork, in order to get a doctor. When he was with Christian, Edge rode to the land owner and paid for both the lease. It remained subsequently, sitting the whole remaining day over with Christian at the bed and prayed only that this would not die, because the doctor had not been able to make much hope for him, because Christian had lost too much blood. Late in the night it slept exhausted at the table and did not even notice themselves, like someone came in the house.

As it on the next morning awaked, he found the bed empty. Frightened it looked itself in the whole area over, could not not find Christian however. Despaired it established itself again on the chair at the table. He noticed only there a letter, which was leaned to a jug. He took it with trembling hands and caught to it to read.

Dear Edge,

I accept, you my empty bed already noticed. But I wanted to wake you not unnecessarily. Where I go now, you cannot follow me. Please take to you so much from my things, as you can use. Perhaps you can the next time some of it sell and can thereby better survive. I will never forget you and our friendship. Perhaps we will see ourselves again in another life.

Living well-being Christian!

He read the letter again and again and could not not believe, what there he read, what there written. He could not introduce himself and did not want it also at all that Christian should be dead. But who had it removed? Where was the corpse? Edge was confused, until it occurred to him that in Cork the rumour went around that persons, who were closer to death as the life, disappeared without trace. Should something true be to at this rumour at the end? With sad view he looked itself again and looked for themselves some things out, those for Christian was important and brought it to himself home.

Three months had passed now since disappearing Christian, when Edge struggled through itself finally to segregate the things of Christian. It brought some things to himself home and the rest he sold. Although be he thereby a little more money could call own, he did not show up, nevertheless, in the place. He left the house only to see after his fields. However, he had to find out that also this year the biggest part of the harvest was lost. At home he took a jug from a dark corner and counted the money. Still it was not enough for a ticket to America. At this moment one knocked at his door. Edge opened the door and faced to his lessor. He asked him in and offered a tea to him. However, the lessor rejected and presented Edge an offer:

" As well as I see it, her harvest this year will be even worse, than last year. I do not believe that they can pay the lease on a continuing basis. There I, however, do not feel like an enormous sum for the poorhouse having to be economical, I do to them a unique offer. You give up here everything and leave the land. You get enough time, around everything what they cannot take or want to sell and got by me a ticket to America. "

" Is this your seriousness? " The lessor nodded. Edge did not consider long and accepted the offer.

He needed about two weeks, around all unnecessary one and the things which he could not take to sell. When everything was finished, he took his remaining things to us came along on to the harbour and mounted the ship to America.

- To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Facts: In this chapter we meet the first spot on the upper villain of this story. His name is Corbin what probably comes from the Roman Corvinus, slips from Latin corvus what raven signifies.

After a crossing, wich like seemed an eternity to Edge, now, finally, he reached to his purpose. America, the land in which he already wanted to emigrate for many years. After he had taken a room at one of the hotels from himself for the first week, he ran aimlessly through the city. Only one thought did not let him go. Namely that Christian might not see this here everything any more. Already two days later Edge had a job, with one of many traders found. Also he did not earn there for the relations at that time badly and for his quite only surely not. His employer was so contented with him that he asked Edge whether this does not want to open own business. He told Edge, that further in the north, still people, as he are used.

"Are they really of the opinion that I am able only to lead a store?"

"With her sales talent? In any case. Who, otherwise, if not you?"

"But, nevertheless, I generally have no notion of this whole accountancy."

"I also do not say that they should open immediately. If they have some time after closing time, I can try with pleasure to teach them the most important."

"I do not know so properly."

"If they simply think about it. These become here from day to day more immigrants. Most move after a short time further in the west or just in the north."

About two weeks later Edge began with his lessons in the accountancy. He could be never had dreamt that it went for him so easily from the hand. From there he decided to venture the step in the north. About his former employer now he had also already found a place in which also more and more immigrants sat down who were not particularly contented with the offer there of goods, however. With a basic assortment he came along half a year after his arrival in America on the way to Canada. The further he came to the north, he was eager of the scenery. There he knew that he had met the right decision. Where he only looked, he hit on thick woods. Indeed, it was not green of the meadows and fields of his native country, but it was substantially nicer here, than at his arrival place.

Indeed, he was not sure with his arrival 100 whether it worked with the store, but he was to be counted certainly this place not so fast again. Here he would feel fine and here he would be able to start anew. He would never forget Christian, not miss him, however, any more completely so.

It was the second day, after his arrival in Canada and he was to be furnished just, besides, his store when someone knocked at his store door. Only considered whether he should really open, then, however, he acted and was asked immediately by a whole horde of people, when then his store is opened. The goods of the other store would be just disgusting.

"I cannot say this to them at all exactly. I am about only the second day here and just to put away the shelves. Today, in addition, come or tomorrow only still the remaining goods come. However, I hope that I can open at the latest the next week."

"If they need some help, they can turn with pleasure to me. It should be a light for me to find for them. So if they search me, they simply ask for Corbin. So now we will not disturb them further Mr."

"You can call me Edge. I do not react to my right name already at all. And what concerns the help, I could use that very well Mr. Corbin. I look still for a sales help."

"First we leave out sometimes well the Mr. and what concerns the help, I send to them after somebody past. Maybe they have tonight desire for a nice beer. I can recommend him to our Saloon only most warmly."

Two hours later one knocked once more at his door and a young woman stood before his store.

"If they excuse, but Corbin has said that they search a sales help and has sent me, therefore, to them. My name is, by the way, Jenna."

"Then only strolls in. And I am for the fact, that we to us on you to some. Because where I come, is so more or less usual."

"I accept this with thanks. Because where I come, was since also in such a way. May I ask where you come?"

"Clear you are allowed. I come from Cobh in Ireland."

"Not really! I come from Dublin. Whether you believe it or not, but I have a cousin in Cobh."

"As small, nevertheless, the world is. Now, however, first of all in with you. What do you hold from a gulp of tea?" A moment later they sat in the small camp with a cup of tea.

"Now, however, you must tell to me whether you know my cousin." Edge had to laugh.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Excuses please, but you remind me of my best friend."

"And have you not brought him with to Canada?"

"Unfortunately, not. He has died almost one year ago. He was attacked by robbers and was stabbed. Oh there strikes me, I have not fancied at all."

"I believe, you do not have to do this also any more. If your best friend Christian was called, I know, why I remind you of him. He was my cousin and our parents have always said, one of us is quite strenuous, but we both on a heap is even worse."

"If this is in such a way, I have also already heard something about you. Chris has told an amount of to me what you have done thus."

"And was he still so crazily on vampire's stories?"

"And how. But now we should do something else." Even as they begin wanted, one knocked. Edge opened the door and had to find out that these were the still putting up goods. Together with the supplier they brought the things to the back in the camp. In the evening Edge Jenna still invited to the dinner what she accepted with thanks.

"Say sometimes what can you tell to me about this Corbin?"

"If you wants it in such a way, the whole city belongs to him."

"Speak you should not come along him to the enemy."

"And already not at all, you should knock out an invitation of him. There occurs to me, I should remind you still of the invitation in Saloon."

"So right desire had I not really on it."

"You Have an image, why the other store has so rotten goods here in the city on offer? Because Corbin intercepts the other goods. So you should show up there rather. At least, I do not want that something happens to you. Who should tell to me then, otherwise, something about Christian and what he has done thus."

"Okay then I will show up there sometimes for one hour. May I bring you at least even home to make sure that my help can appear tomorrow also again to the work and I can tell something about her cousin to her?"

"Not urgently. I live exactly here towards. We sees us then tomorrow morning. If you want I can throw tomorrow the store, while you sort the things in the camp." Edge agreed to the idea and brought Jenna still up to front door and then went to the Saloon. Hardly the fact that he had sat down to a table, Corbin with a beer stood before him.

"I already thought, more certain somebody does not appear here today any more."

"Is sorry me if I am too late. But Jenna and I have prepared the store so far, so that we can open tomorrow. I believe this city, nevertheless, needs a well-arranged store."

"This probably corresponds to the truth. But interesting I think that here two persons are already with you."

"Jenna was the cousin of my best friend."

"We are an Irishman?"

"Yes one could say so. Some call me also as a little bit crazily."

"We can use cracked types here always. Now and again this area can seem a little bit strangely. There are so even people who are of the opinion, it is not better to be left after sundown the town any more. If you ask me, the purest nonsense. What there should be please quite other, than some animals there outdoors."

"Let me think about it. Ah, there what was still, trees and shrubs. Extremely dangerous things."

"This was good." They still sat quite a while and talked. It turned out that Corbins forefathers likewise came from Ireland. However, he himself already became in America was born.

Since three months stayed Edge now already in Canada and his business ran very well. He had earned during few weeks more money, than during the whole last three years in Ireland.

Jenna and he became very good friends. Now and again they ate together by evening and talked about Christian. Everything who they knew knew that the both were only very good friends. However, for travellers it must have looked in such a way as if they were a pair. He spent even more time than with Jenna, however, together with Corbin and his boys in the Saloon.

- To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Now two years had passed since the day, in the Edge had opened his store. The shops still ran very well and Edge was about as looked, as Corbin. However, completely without setbacks the life also did not run here. Overnight half a year ago Jenna had disappeared. The people said, she has gone after sundown to the wood and has not come back from there any more. Nobody knew exactly what had really happened in this evening. Generally it was looked by the people already as normal because she was not the first young woman who had disappeared in this manner. For ten years disappeared all six months a young woman. Edge had got used, actually, also already to it. But Jennas disappearance left him not cold. Day by day he hoped, Jenna would appear again. Corbin had gone disappearance indefinitely in the west to Jennas. In the evening of his return the both met in the Saloon. In the beginning they talked only about insignificant things, to Edge it did not endure any more and asked Corbin:

"Corbin what do you know about the disappearance of the women? "

" Not a lot, only there are there outdoors some creatures which is maintained that they kidnap our women and sacrifice to some pagan divinities. "

" And is there then no possibility to find this type? "

" The people say that one finds them outdoors in the wood. At that time I have, after my small sister had disappeared a kind of order founded, which to hunt these creatures to themselves with it occupied. An easy thing them is to be got only not exactly. At a moment he stands before you and at the next moment he is away. You need just wink and already he is away. "

" And is there to join for me a possibility to the order? If I could not avenge at that time already my best friend, I want to avenge at least Jenna. "

" Are able to one already acts, but it does not become easy. Everybody which would like to be taken up by us must solve a task. And not everybody is born in addition. Since with this task it is about life and Deadly. "

" Say to me what one must do and I do it. "

" Not so in a great hurry Edge. Before I tell something about the task to you, you should have a look at the order first of all. Or should I better say, you have to go. "

" Why this then? "

" Because we want to permit rather only an insight to the people, before they itself finally for it decide us to join. And lets to you one with on the way give. Revenge is no good master. "

" And this says to me somebody who has founded an order on account of the disappearance of his sister? "

" At that time just because it has happened from revenge, I can say such a thing. " " Okay then say to me when and where I must appear. "

" We mostly meet spontaneously. I will be on the move in the next time a lot. But Lucky and Jim can tell something to you already about that. They will also test immediately whether we can really trust you. Trust plays a big role with us. Come, I introduce them to you immediately still. "

During the next weeks Edge found out all necessary and important about the order and was inspired more and more by everything to him. The more he got to know and experienced what the order did in such a way, the more the order and, above all, Corbin pulled him in his spell. His decision was certain, he wanted to join to the order. One evening Edge Corbin asked for a conversation in confidence.

" I am sure more than, I want to join to the order. "

" After what tell to Lucky and Jimmy in such a way, you also fit really well with us. So well, go past tomorrow evening with me at home. I do not want to talk here in all general public about the task which you must fulfil. "

The next evening Edge was more than on time with Corbin. He wanted so fast it would go with the task start.

" Are you always so punctual? Nevertheless, I mine normally is that an Irishman comes rather too late? "

" However, exceptions confirm the rule or? "

" Okay, the point goes unambiguously again to you. I hope, you are also so quick-fitted with your task. "

" Allows to hear and then we see what happen. "

" Now seriously, I have never got to know anybody who pursues his purposes so hard as you do it. "

" If you my former life knows would become, you would know why. "

" Oh this I know, I also have thus my contacts. "

" Speak you are careful damn what concerns other people. "

" I would see so. Above all after it has dared sometimes somebody to try to infiltrate the order and to take over the power. "

" Sounds in such a way as if you talk only reluctantly about it. But, finally, now my task explains to me. "

" Yes, yes, young and vehemently. So well, I suppose sometimes properly that you have already discovered the small parts there before yourself. " Edge nods. " This is your weapon namely the only one which you may use and the only one which is useful to you. In our circles we call such one peg. With it you will set out and do one of these undead who kill our women.

You have exactly three attempts and nobody more. And if it does not introduce to you too easily. It is not to be distinguished simply these creatures from us normal people. Oh, I see, before I forget it, we call these creatures vampires. "

" Excuse please Corbin, but now you do not want to explain to me really that there are vampires. Such types, the others the blood suck out. "

" Of course there are them. They are older than some one believes. They are old more than thousands of years. With you in Ireland there must have been some years also at least one or several."

" And I idiot have never believed my best friend that it they give. "

" The least ones believe in vampires. Therefore, it is to be lived so easily for them among us. And the only what works against them is just such a peg which must be rammed to the vampire right into the heart. And believes me one, we will observe you. " Edge tried to remain as quiet as only possible and hoped that Corbin got nothing of his uncertainty. He took the peg and put him in the inside pocket of his coat.

" Say Corbin what counts, actually, as an attempt? Quite alone the search for such a Type or only if I want to shoot one? Only so that I can put my action on it. "

" Do you know that you are the first who asks me this? All the others have caught to themselves the peg and have run off. Besides, not a few leave her life. Appears to me, we deal it here with somebody who has enough mind. Then good luck. "

Edge got up and left the house, but not in the direction of wood as Corbin had thought it to itself, but to itself home. There was there since something what could not know Corbin. Although Edge had never believed really in vampires, nevertheless, he had risen some documents of Christian in which it was about vampires. Actually, these recordings were his biggest treasure because it reminded him always of the old stories. He could never be had dreamt that just these things would help him once. He got one bottle of red wine from the storeroom and sat down with it and with the papers before the chimney. How long he had read did not know already at all when he had the feeling that at all who would observe him. Edge acted in such a way as if he looked after the fire and caught, besides, a look at the window. Besides, he could still see how Lucky went fast to cover. Because Edge did not want that somebody got what he read, he took his lamp and went to his sleeping chamber. This had since no windows, in contrast to living space. He had really been surprised with what exactness Christian had described the behaviour of a vampire.

" I hope only that this will help me here also really. What if there are not these vampires at all really. " The next day only Edge decided to think about that and fell asleep.

The next day he followed as well as always to his shops and read to itself nothing mark. However, one surprised him. His temporary help had not appeared yet. Because she also did not appear up to the midday, Edge decided to close his store for one hour to look after her. Even as he left the store, ran to him Corbin through the way.

" Hi Edge, have you already heard it? Melissa has disappeared. Their fiancée searches them already the whole night and the whole day. "

" Therefore, she has not appeared to the work. "

" However, you also have a wear in manpower. "

" Very wittily Corbin. Okay where was it seen too last? "

" Something wanted to get you from the garden behind her house when her fiancées heard to shout them. Then he also is out directly, there she had also already disappeared. "

" Then lets us there after useful tracks look. Maybe we find out in which direction she has disappeared. " Edge can be led from Corbin to Melissas house and looked around certainly in the garden.

" Here behind are tracks of two or also three horses and they lead in the direction of wood. "

" Again a young woman who was kidnapped by these vampires. Therefore, also this burnt smell the last night. I can point you where the track ends. They sacrifice our women always at the same place. "

" Well then let's go. Then I have maybe also immediately a clue where I can start with my task. " You got her horses from the stable and rode loose.

About half an hour later they reached a clearing in the wood whose ground existed of burnt earth.

" Here Jenna has died. "

" Here yes this is her sacrificial place. However, I cannot remain long, I meet later still a fur trader. "

" No problem, I only find the way back after also. Now I would be alone as well as so rather a moment. " After Corbin rode away, looked around Edge in complete silence on the clearing and listened in also to every still so small noise. After all what could infer from the recordings of Christian vampires had never sacrificed any people. Already at all they would not burn the victims. To him there came light doubts about Corbins representation of the history. He returns first of all in the city to dress a little bit poorer things for the night.

Shortly after sundown he rode to the clearing back to begin with the search. He circumnavigates the clearing to see whether there was generally still an other path away from this place. However, the only way which led away from the clearing was the way to which he had come. Step by step he went back the way to overlook only no fork. However, he found nothing and resolved to run simply crosswise field.

How long he ran now already straight through the wood, he did not know any more than him a rustle allowed to wince. Quick as a flash he turned in the direction of the noise and could still see somebody disappearing behind a tree.

So quietly he was able to, he crept to the place. His left arm shot up so fast out, his opponent no chance had to make way. Edge was to be got just, besides, the peg from his inside pocket when a voice allowed to pause him:

" You do not want to do this, nevertheless, really? " Edge looked at the vampire and knew that this could have said nothing. He did not see him, in any case moving mouth. To make sure that no other vampire was nearby, he turned in all directions and loosened, besides, unfortunately the clutch. This chance the vampire cannot be taken and escaped Edge.

"Shit. " Edge cursed. On the way back carry he of course just on Corbin.

"Looks as if somebody had here only two attempts. What has gone wrong? "

" Do not ask. I had almost done him. But somebody has asked me whether I am sure. However, my victim can have been impossibly. "

" Nevertheless, can be. These vampires can communicate via thought with you. However, do to you nothing out of that, it has never created anybody with the first attempt. "

" I will try it tomorrow immediately again. Now I know yes that I may not allow to deflect myself so easily." After this conversation Edge went subduedly home and planned once again for the documents of Christian to look whether he had overlooked something. However, this was not the case.

The next evening came along Edge shortly before sundown on the way in the wood. This time he wanted to try his luck, nevertheless, in the other direction. It also did not last long, until he heard a noise completely in his nearness. This time he pulled only the peg from the pocket, only to be able to strike immediately.

Full vigour rushed he towards the vampire and just wanted to knife when he suddenly paused. He just stared at his opponent. Nevertheless, this stirred no only millimetre. Edge let go him, in the end.

" Now you should disappear, before the others appear. " The vampire looked to him once again deeply in the eyes and disappeared. It lasted no other two minutes and Corbin appeared.

" And how has it run? "

" I was not able to do it. You will not believe it me. Nevertheless, I have told to you about my best friend. And this vampire just looked like he. Can you imagine how is it if somebody faces to you all at once, that looks best like your friend who should be dead? "

" I believe that I do not want to know at all. You still have oh well an attempt. "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Facts: In this chapter we will get to know some new persons with a little bit unusual names again.

1. Silvanus: Roman name, derived by Latin Silva " wood, forest " - was the Roman God of the forests.

2. Amadeo: Italian form of Amadeus – love of God

3.Sargon: from the Acadian- legitimate king.

4. Marduk: Babylonian mythology - calf of the sun-god

Now two attempts had already missed. For the third attempt Edge wanted to take itself now a little bit more time. So much he also tried to deflect himself from his thoughts, he could not forget this vampire. This resemblance, could it be real that one had a twin somewhere in the world without knowing it? Indeed, the appearance was this of Christian, but the eyes. These were not the same close eyes, the Edge in recollection had. During the next days he tried, as far as it went of going to Corbin and his people from the way. This developed only more difficultly than one would think. All the same where he also looked, everywhere he saw somebody from the order. However, there was one more person. If he was on the move still after sundown, he had constantly the feeling that him somebody observed.

Three weeks after his second failed attempt Edge created fast enough to turn round to recognise who observed him all the time. It was nobody else, than the young vampire to whom he left with his second attempt. Why around everything in the world he pursued him? Edge came along on the way in the Saloon. There come, he sat down in such a way that he had in view the entrance. However, the vampire did not show up. But when he left the Saloon to go home, he saw him standing on the corner. Just in such a way as if he had waited for Edge. Edge did not trust to his eyes, because when he came at his house, the vampire already stood there and positioned himself to him directly in the way.

"What you want from me."

"First I want to thank you, for it that you left me alive. And secondly I want to give you a good council. You should leave this place, it is too dangerous here. And believes me, not we vampires are the danger."

"I am not able to here so simply away. I have my store here and I have to do one more task."

"Then do the task and then disappears." With it he turned round and left behind Edge with a whole load in questions. The next evening Edge met Corbin and told in about the event of the last evening.

" Nevertheless, it is quite logical that they try to get rid of you. You are too dangerous for them. " Edge remained not concealed that Corbin sounded a little bit concerned, however, nothing let make a note on his part. Nevertheless, maybe it was better where differently consult. During the next days and weeks, he sold so many things, how only just possibly. He had also already sold his store, however, had asked the new owner to betray still nothing. He had so planned his departure that he would leave the city immediately after his third attempt.

Now to three months had already passed since his second attempt, finally, as an Edge could force itself everything behind himself to let. In the morning he had sent off the biggest part of his things with a carriage. He had so camouflaged it that it looked like a goods delivery in the south. Shortly after sundown sattelte he his horse and rode from the city in the wood. However, this time he rode in another direction with which he had ascertained, the Corbin this area never entered. At the beginning he had still asked himself, why Corbin never rode here. However, now it made no difference to him or in other words, Edge was even glad about that. He bound his horse to a tree and looked around searching. He saw about 200 metres before himself something what he had not counted here on. At first Edge believed itself simply was wrong to has. However, when he stand before it, knew it better. He stood directly before a cemetery, a cemetery which was not used, however, already for many years any more. He just still brooded over it, why the cemetery had never struck him earlier when before him somebody appeared. Without doubt recognised Edge that it concerned a vampire. So quietly he was able to, he crept up from the back and wanted to strike just when the vampire turned round to him.

"You did not want to do this now really or? Or did you think, I would not have noted you?"

"Oh, nevertheless, I wanted and still want it. Nothing at all is left to me other. If I do not do it, I have bad problem. Indeed, I do not know what will act Corbin, but it prevents that I can join to his group."

"Understand, Corbin has attached you on us. What has he told to you that you do hunt on us?"

"He has explained to me that you are responsible for the disappearance of our women."

"Thus we should be responsible for the disappearance of women. And what should we have done according to Corbin with them?"

"Corbin states you would sacrifice them to pagan divinities."

"And we do not have the idea maybe that he himself carries out the sacrifices?"

"And why he should do this?"

"Because he is not this what him everything holds for. Now I cannot tell to you here what he is real. But because you know now what he does, it would be too dangerous for you to return in the city. However, you could help me. Of course not without consideration."

"What I should do?"

"Actually, that what acts Corbin might not happen."

"But nobody in the city will oppose him."

"It is this. Here, actually, somebody lives in the wood which should protect the city and his inhabitants. He is a very old vampire. Help me to find him and I provide for the fact that Corbin finds out nothing from our small meetings."

"Indeed, this throws my plan today the area to leave, but I do it. Maybe you can answer to me one more question."

"If I is able to with pleasure."

„To me a young vampire has recently run through the way and I would know with pleasure a little bit more about him know." Edge described to him(it) the vampire.

"I would give you with pleasure an answer. But about this vampire I may not talk. The only one which can help you there is Sargon. But around to met him one needs his permission. You get the permission, however, only if he is to the opinion that you it resists is. And you need three advocates. You already have one. But now I have to go loose, but, nevertheless, Corbin still notices what."

"And how should I say who is my advocate if I do not know yet his name?"

"Oh sorry, my name is an Amadeo. And yours?"

"Edge. And you are sure that Corbin finds out nothing from the third attempt?"

„Trust me. We see again. " With thus Amadeo disappeared in the darkness. Edge returned in the town where he was expected in the Saloon already from Corbin. „God would be owed, you still alive."

„Why I should not live any more?"

"Because Lucky to you has post ridden just now and has laid somebody his corpse directly before my house."

"What has happened?" Indeed, Edge could imagine who carried the responsibility for it, however, played so well he was able to, the terror.

"Any idiot has hunted to him a ball in the back."

"What?" This time Edge was really horrified. "How cowardly one must be to hunt a ball in the back to somebody." "Condemns cowardly. But something else. I have belonged, you have sold your store? Why this?"

"I want to do something new. I cannot say what to you yet exactly. But in any case something where I am able to a little bit more come around in the world. Here only I have to do something else. And as soon as I have created this, I am away.

"So, thus and you it do not hold for necessary to me such a thing to betray."

"With it you can try to hold on me here?"

"Here somebody has well paid attention."

"You will hardly also see me during the next days, I still deal something for my departure." Edge said goodbye and went home.

At the next nights he ran aimlessly by the woods. To Luckys death Corbin sent no more overseers after him. It was already the deepest winter and Edge ran again by the wood, as a Corbin with his men saw who had surrounded just a vampire. Edge crept behind Corbin and said:

"Thus I never come to my third attempt if you snatch away the types before the nose from me. I hunt him and you do him, fantastically. Corbin travelled around startled.

"Must you creep up so? But take away from you your victim, was not my intention. You can have him with pleasure."

"Then let him run sometimes again. Since if I more exactly have a look at him, I would like to state that he is no of the kind."

" What makes you so sure?"

"Look just his eyes." Corbin looked to his potential victim exactly in the eyes.

"You are right. But only you have also believed it that he is one of them."

"I would have otherwise hunted him?" Corbin gave a sign to his people that she should allow to run the prisoners. Edge noticed to themselves the direction and followed the vampire, after Corbin was away. Ten minutes later he was held on from the back.

"Why have you helped me just now, although you exactly knew what I am?"

"To wipe out around Corbin one. My name is Edge for the rest. And with whom I have the honour?"

"My name is Marduk. And in appreciation of your help you have a wish and a question with me openly."

" I can redeem both immediately and immediately?"

"Only to."

"It would be my wish that you appear for me as an advocate, because I would like to find out with pleasure something about a vampire. And Amadeo has said that I must recite in addition with Sargon."

"You have also already got to know My old friend Amadeo. I can fulfil okay the wish to you. And how is the question?"

"I am in search of a very old vampire who should protect, actually, the city and his inhabitants. What can you tell to me about him?"

"Only so much, he is called Silvanus. And, actually, is Amadeo task to find him."

"He has asked me for help."

"Well if it is in such a way, a lot of luck. We see ourselves."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now three days Edge ran quite aimlessly by the woods and considered how the name Silvanus should help him. He could run simply badly by the area and call the name. Over and over again he called to himself the name in the memory when suddenly somebody appeared before him. Edge got a fright and, besides, pronounced the name according to:

"Silvanus?"

"Who wants to know this?"

"My name is Edge. And I am in search of a very old vampire called Silvanus. Amadeo has asked me for help."

"For which he needs me?"

"Amadeo has said that aforesaid vampire should protect the city and their inhabitant."

"If there would be then something where would have to protect from me the inhabitants."

"How it would be to protect the women of the city against Corbin and his people."

"What does then this Corbin?"

"He puts under pressure the people. And blows to that who does not dance after his whistle. To a trader he ruins all his shops. And all six months there disappears one of the women of our city. Corbin does ..."

"... holds responsible us for the disappearance of the women and states, we would sacrifice them."

"Exactly this, but if you know such a thing, why do you do nothing against it?"

" Against Corbin I can straighten nothing. Even if I already wander like a ghost some centuries as a vampire by the world and dispose, hence, of some forces which do not have young vampires, I can straighten nothing against Corbin. However, lets us talk somewhere else further. Here it becomes too dangerous. Do you have a horse nearby?"

"Today, unfortunately, not."

"Then you should try so well you are able to do with me step to hold. Best of all you act in such a way as if you hunted me." With it he turned round and ran away. In the distance Edge horse hoofs could hear and ran Silvanus behind. This ran specially in such a way that Edge could lose him not out of sight. When they reached the edge of the forest, they hit on Marduk and Amadeo. Completely out of breath Edge stopped.

„Somebody can explain to me sometimes please what is wrong here?"

"Already, but not here. Comes with to our hiding place."

"If you explain to me how should I follow you? I can run you impossibly all the time so behind."

"Then look sometimes what stands over here. Or if you thought, we want to strike. I must say to the fact that we could feel that you have found Silvanus."

"Then these were your horses whom I have heard."

"Yes, but the enemy will not keep waiting long. Lot now. I have also allowed myself to bring your remaining things in our hiding place. In the city you cannot return." So quite probably Edge was not with this thing, but it was left to him nothing else to trust as a Marduk. So he mounted his horse and rode with the other with, until she reaches a desolate hut. There go them immediately in the cellar which was furnished substantially better, than the rooms about that.

"So now I would know with pleasure, why you have got thus in panic." Edge looked at three vampires questioningly. Finally, Marduk lifted his look:

"I will try to explain to you so much as possible. But our rules forbid to betray it to us mortals too much. Corbin is not that for which holds him everything. But no fear, he is also none of us. Amadeo and I do not know itself yet so properly what he is. The only ones which know it are Sargon and our Silvanus here. Therefore, Amadeo should also find him."

"Find me and from my marvellous many years' sleep wake up. And what happens if one wakes up me? Well? Of course Corbin feels it immediately."

"And he can find us here?"

"If he acts not absolutely silly, he should have tracked down us in less than one hour. Around it briefly to do, Corbin is a demon. And now we bring our young mortals to Sargon, so that he is except danger."

"And with it he can put his question to a certain vampire. I hope, in any case, that also Silvanus will appear as an advocate."

"You hold him for solemnly something about a vampire in experience to bring Marduk?"

"Amadeo, when he, who excuses?"

"The question was a joke. And now let us disappear. Something uncanny lies in the air."

"What I am glad that I can feel not so much, how to her."

"We Say it sometimes in such a way Edge, you mortals have only forgotten it. But I believe, it is also better in such a way. Although, maybe you would have rather discovered then Corbins true face. " " I believe the fact that it is better, not a single one except myself this I protect from Corbin knows. Otherwise the people would try to do something against him."

"Then let us sometimes to Sargon open. I would not know where we can hide, otherwise, the day. One our big disadvantages towards Corbin." With it they rose again on the horses. Because three vampires Edge completely trusted, they did not connect to him as usual the eyes and reached about 1 hour later an old hollow tree. They entered one after another the tree and from there a way led directly under the earth. Edge could not believe what he saw there. Finally, they left a space after the other behind themselves and reached in the last and biggest space. There they were already expected from an other vampire. This really did impression on Edge:

"Is this ...?"

"Yes this is Sargon. The known vampire oldest to us." Sargon had got up in the interim from his place and had gone on four arrivals to. Carefully he scrutinised Edge of all sides and then turned to Silvanus:

"Who is this and what does he do here?"

"This young man is called Edge and has helped Amadeo to find me. In addition, we must protect him against Corbin. He knows too much about him and his act."

"And where from he knows all that?"

"May I say in addition something?", asked Marduk which itselfing put to Edge. "That Corbin that is, that the young women sacrifices he himself has found out. And then he has done everything to protect us vampires against him. He has acted all the time in such a way as if he hunted us, scoops only with it Corbin no suspicion. By this action a young vampire has run to him through the way above which he would like to know with pleasure a little bit more."

"And you Marduk are of the view, he is trustworthy enough?"

"Not only Marduk is of this opinion, I am it also. Like Silvanus it sees I cannot judge. " With these words Amadeo positions itself to Edge and Marduk and waited impatiently for Silvanus' reaction.

"Also I believe that we can trust him Sargon. As far as I know, has never been mistaken Marduk in a mortal."

"You have done apparently incredibly impression on three. Then come along sometimes, we both will lead our other conversation in confidence." Edge looked to Marduk which gave to know to him how to follow Sargon.

"If it calms you, here I will wait for you.", he whispered Edge still fast. A little bit made easier Edge stepped behind Sargon in a little smaller space and was asked to sit down.

"Before I answer your question, I would want that you tell everything to me what you know about Corbin."

"Till recently I have still thought, he would be a quite normal person who sacrifices the women from some religious things. He gets laxly to pull the people only by his appearance in his spell and to do plausibly to them that the vampires would be responsible for the disappearance of the people. I would have gone for him also almost on glue. I have found out all other only by three there outdoors."

"And to be honest, you thereby know unambiguously too much. But now to your question, you would like to know something about a certain vampire. Can you describe him to me?" Edge gave itself all trouble to describe the vampire exactly as only possibly.

"I believe, I know whom you mean. I myself do not know his name. I know only that he was created by a very strong vampire. And the fact that he was consecrated to the death. The vampire who has created him is called Gangrel."

"May I ask something else?" Sargon nodded. "Is there, actually, no possibility Corbin to defeat?"

"If I answer this question to you, there is for you only a possibility. You must disappear from here. And there would be a possibility. But to be able to defeat around Corbin, need who Gangrel and his companion. Only nobody knows where they are. They have disappeared without a trace."

"I will return to Ireland and keep open my eyes after the both."

"These are very nice, but I do not believe that you have the chance to talk with them. But for all cases I show you one more symbol. Where always you see this, you can leave news for me." Sargon brought out a silver coin on which one of the Celtic knots was illustrated.

Three days later Edge on a ship had found a place and went back to Ireland. Marduk had still sold some things for Edge, so that he had to do no thoughts around the survival to himself for first.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Now Edge was already since three months again in Ireland back and had opened a small store near his former place of residence. Back on the land he did not want, because him there still everything reminded of Christian and therefore also of Jenna. Nevertheless, he did not let himself take it to do a walk the cliffs evening. There he sat then For hours and looked at the sea.

Also now he sat again there, although the sun had already set. However, today something was different, he felt observed. Edge looked around and could find a person in some distance. When he more exactly looked, he did not trust to his eyes. Could it really be the young vampire from Canada? And if so where was then Gangrel? Edge got up and had still too done no two steps on him, there he had also already disappeared.

"Shit." Edge cursed the whole way back home before itself. When he went past at the last crossroad, a stone in the road edge struck him to first sometimes. At this moment he remembered Sargons symbol. So fast he was able to, he ran home, pulled a curve paper out and written news in Sargon that Gangrel probably stayed in Ireland. He filed the letter with the stone and later he had no week already the answer.

Thank you for your news about Gangrels place of residence and also for the fact that you are ready to take up contact with him. However, reminds you what I have said to you about Gangrel. He leaves no mortals in his nearness.

Sargon

However, who knew Edge, knew exactly that he itself from his plan would not let dissuade. And if it was the last what he would do in his life. Now every evening he returned to the cliff and every spot the young vampire also appeared. However, as soon as Edge wanted to close even roughly a step on him, this was, how from mind hand at night disappeared.

Now during six weeks this night activity already went. Edge seemed it like an eternity. But, nevertheless, he absolutely had to talk with Gangrel and tell to him about Sargon. Again he stood in the cliffs and saw from the corners of the eye the vampire nearby stands. At this moment he thought only:

"It would be extremely nice if you not always cleared out. I must talk with Gangrel and it is urgent. " When he approached this time the vampire, indeed, this gave way again from him away, so that Edge could not see his face. But he could follow him. After a good quarter of an hour they reached to an old and overgrown cemetery. There disappeared the vampire and only left behind Edge. Edge was confused. What this had to do. However, then he saw again him and also Gangrel. He could hear nothing from a conversation. However, he was sure that Gangrel especially was not inspired by the action of his companion. This had directed since his look conscience-stricken upon the ground. Suddenly direction turned Gangrel in Edges. It did not dare his companions to look up. From one second on the other state Gangrel before him and spitted at him:

"What do you want from me? Has one not said to you that I it refuse with mortals to talk?"

"One has warned me, but it does not go differently. And what I have to say to you, what also concerns him." Besides, Edge interprets ouch Gangrels companion.

"He will find out it from me. So you have two minutes."

"One cannot even explain This briefly in two sentences."

"Then you will present yourself for it probably strives itself. have to go."

"Then I can betray to you so much. You and your companion are used to fight against a certain Corbin."

"Where from you know that one needs us for it?"

" From Sargon personally." Gangrel looked at Edge with big eyes. "

If this is in such a way, we will immediately open. Not to follow attempts us, you could not hold anyhow with us step. Astonishingly only that Sargon sends a mortal to me."

"He does not know that we talk. On the contrary, he has advised me against approaching you. Because Corbin has, however, somebody on the conscience which has signified to me a lot, I was not able to differently. Corbin might not have sacrificed Jenna." With these words Edge caught the look of Gangrels companion. To him it was clear, he would return to Canada.

Later he had given up no two days his store and all things were loaded onto a ship to Canada. There he returned to his old place of residence. To his astonishment his old store stood empty. His successor did not seem to have made friends so particularly with Corbin. In the evening still he went directly to Corbin, this looked at him surprised.

"Consider whom do we have here then?"

"Also pleases to see again you.", answered Edge.

"Sit down to us and tell sometimes what you have done thus."

"Too only I need a well-arranged beer." Corbin gave a sign to the service and no minute later had Edge his drink on the table stand.

"Yes what I have done, after the homesickness had packed me. I am to Ireland back and had there a store. Many of my former friends are liked either emigrated or in the fight against the Englishmen. Oh well and after I had done then a few informal problems, then, nevertheless, nothing more has held me there. And next sometimes if I go in my native country, then only for visit. And has something changed here?"

"Oh well, you will not be able to bring your task to an end. These vampires has contorted from here. Gives none more here. And will you open your store again?"

"I do not know yet so surely. Actually, I wanted to explore for some time simply first of all the land. But I could use a camp for my things."

"And what do you hold of it the store to the running to bring and to rent him then completely?"

"Only if I find a tenant who does not ruin the store."

"I believe, I know a fitting one." Edge got involved in the deal, because he could not live forever on the savings.

Three days after his arrival the store was furnished and leased. Before his departure from Ireland Edge had still taken up contact with a trader who wanted to send him at regular intervals Irish things which he could sell then here. He handed over the keys to the tenant, mounted his horse and rode loose. A real idea where he should start after the vampires to looks he did not have. So he decided to ride to the place at which he had met Sargon the first spot. There he prepared himself a camp and brooded over what he would do the next day, as him, hardly that the sun had set, somebody tapped from the back on the shoulder.

"Here somebody does not want to sleep really under free sky or?" Edge turned round startled:

"Nice to see you Amadeo."

"Also Does well to see again you. And now walk in. Sargon already imagined that you came again. Above all after Gangrel has enquired whether you have really acted on own initiative."

"The both also are here?"

"Not in our hiding place. But Gangrels companion does itself now and again here around."

"Then keeps waiting me one more moment here, I must absolutely talk with him."

"If I became with pleasure, but Sargon wants to see you unconditional. He hopes that you can say to us what proceeds in the city. You know the way. I will wait here and try, your vampire to come in." With reluctance Edge entered the hiding place and proceeded to Sargon. As an Edge the hiding place entered he also immediately bumped into Marduk and Silvanus.

"Ah, I see, you still alive. And I already had the fear Corbin would have got you, after me only Amadeo has greeted."

"Oh man still tears jokes. And this where we have been worried, after we has belonged whom man has met."

"Marduk does not detain him here. You know that Sargon wants to see him urgent."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carefully Edge entered the space of Sargon which scrutinised him with sharp eyes.

„Why around everything in the world there are people over and over again who cannot hear if one says something them?"

„Because the life of others stands at stake and one wants to help them without thinking always only of himself."

„To you is hopefully clear that Gangrel could have killed you?"

„This was absolutely aware to me. I can also not say exactly, why I have put on it on it."

„Must I to you really only say?"

„Say me what?"

„What pulls you in the nearness of Gangrel. It is his companion. Your thoughts betray it to me. He reminds you of somebody."

„But even from the appearance. His behaviour is exactly the whole opposite of a good friend whom I knew. And, nevertheless, I have the feelings that he observes me."

„Do to you, however, yourself a favour, do not try to come any more to his nearness, otherwise it will be to us no more big help. Once again will let you Gangrel not get away." Sargon looked uneasy anyhow. „He leaves you only in the life because you have given him important information. What proceeds to the hell there outdoors?" Edge had to swallow. Did he have to do Sargon betrayed that Amadeo wanted to help him to get in touch with Gangrels companions? But he did not need it to him at all tell. With a short look Sargon Edge showed that he knew what this thought.

„You stay here. And if I say, you stay here, then I mean it also in such a way. Why can never also hear these rascals from Amadeo, actually if one says something him? I have said him, he should not proceed in his nearness. He cannot win a fight against Gangrel."

„Having to go hot, Gangrel does not leave yet sometimes other vampires in the nearness of his companion?"

„I had not said, you should remain there in the space?"

„I cannot be simply lying round idly if somebody is in danger because of me." At this moment they came to the exit of the hiding place. Amadeo lay still on the ground and Marduk and Silvanus had to keep all trouble Gangrel from rushing once more at his opponent. Edge wanted to Amadeo to pull him from the danger zone, nevertheless, it was held on from the back.

„Do it not, simply stop here and does not stir you. Gangrel is to a bloodlust and this if you did not survive." It was Sargon him stuck.

„Gangrel!", he shouted and shut to him. Sargon pressed him with playing ease to a tree and firmly looked to him in the eyes.

„Stop or you endanger to us everybody. You know that Corbin can feel this quarrel. And you know what happens if he gets an injured vampire in his hands." In Sargons to hands subsided Gangrels fury.

„Worry for the fact that your people stop to approach me and my companion. You know that we want to be alone."

„You want to be alone. Does your companion also really want it? Or if he longs not to have contact to other of his kind to himself maybe also."

„He is not yet so far. You feel it as well as me. He still hangs too much on his past."

„Yes this I feel, but I also feel that he is in danger. Only your help too late will come." At this moment fell Gangrels look at Edge.

„What does he make here?"

„He could be him who can help you to find your companion."

"No Sargon, not he."

"You like mortals not near you, I know for a long time. But you need a mortal who goes to the cave of the lion. But you will never again see your companion."

„It can be already found somebody, but not he. By no means he."

„, But he knows Corbins secret and would know on which he itself lets."

„Then, however, I would also lose my companion and that I cannot risk."

„Corbin will know whom he has in his mastery and can imagine that you search him."

„But he leaves him also in the life, until he has me. And if I find somebody whom I can trust, I can penetrate under his protection into Corbins hiding place. To walk in there a better possibility and to defeat him, finally there is not for me."

„And why do you not trust Edge then? Who it was which has come without my knowledge to you to inform you of the danger. You will not find a better man."

„But he is the problem, he is the past."

„It is the past of your companion?"

„It is yes he to Chris mourns whom he cannot forget. Do you know what it me for work Christian costs of the fact to persuade that he looks similar to his best friend only damn? And you know how what it means two people under himself to have who get on so well. Or have you already forgotten the brother of Marduk?"

„Of course not. And also Marduk has him not forgotten."

„Then you should understand me..." Gangrel broke off in the middle of the sentence. „What does this have to do then now? He has let go him."

„Maybe he has seen his past. I think sometimes Corbins interest now could be valid for someone else. Somebody whom he could hold now for a spy. You should come along immediately on the search for Christian. Leave the closer surroundings. I must look after Amadeo, so that he comes of some masses on the legs and we can also disappear from here." Finally, Sargon Gangrel which disappeared with a furious look in Edges direction let go. Sargon hurried to the other and forced back them in the hiding place.

„How does it go for Amadeo?"

„To tell the truth, it does not stand at the moment very well him. Our forces will not reach for it." Edge stood beside Marduk did not know what he should say.

„I am sorry that I have endangered him. If I can do something to help him, it says me."

„Hear on you to think. Amadeo is a headstrong head and an ill-behaved companion. I have warned him often enough against tangling with substantially older vampires. And just Gangrel he should go from the way. He is same even after nearly 200 years still of the opinion that Amadeo has guilt for the death of his last companion. Besides, Amadeo could have done nothing. Corbin was too strong for him. If you want to worry about somebody to yourself, come along around your health provide. You are in danger at the moment far more, than everybody other here in the hiding place. And it will be also left to you nothing else, than to trust us and to follow us. The day we can still stay here, but here tomorrow night, we must disappear."

At the same time – about 1 hour of our vampire's hiding place had Corbin damn bad mood:

„I should have imagined it that he deals something with these creatures. Why, otherwise, he should have appeared thus shortly after Gangrels arrival also again here. And I idiot simply infuse him still and believe him everything what he tells me?"

„And why have you let go this vampire?"

„Quite simply Jimmy Boy because I will come along now first of all on the search for our nice spy and no desire has to have this Gangrel in the neck because he wants to try to save his pupil. Now I must concentrate first of all upon this rotten rat." Furiously Corbin went in his sitting room up and down.

„Edge had said something where he wanted as the first?"

„So far I do not know. He had only said that he wanted to look the country. But he has, think I who leave town in eastern direction."

„In the direction of the cemetery? I would be able to do myself again to ear-cowardly. Why have I not tormented this crossbreed of vampire a little bit more? He could have betrayed to me certainly how much Edge about me and my hiding place on this cemetery knows."

„Who knows whether does Edge generally really something about you know."

„Why, otherwise he should be in the recollections of this vampire?"

„As far as I know, Gangrel and his pupil were till recently still in Ireland. Maybe the both have tired themselves there sometimes above the way. And he as a vampire can also read thought. We know Edge and he has recognised him maybe in our thought again."

„Why only you always see everything so positive. Nevertheless, we must find Edge. I must know what he knows. Now, moreover, Gangrel could also be in search of him if this vampire has told him that he has seen Edge in our thought, Gangrel will do everything to pull him on his side. And the my dear would feel well not at all and healthy for me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

If we come once more to some facts or better said for the introduction of a new person or also two people. The speech is from a new vampire whom about create at the immediately time (as a vampire born) became, how Corbin. His name is Dagda. This name comes from the Irish and means so much like „good God". He is in the call dead people again in the life to be able to fetch back what will appear in this history by the fact that he owns special healer's abilities. With the second person it concerns the brother briefly appealed in the last chapter of Marduk. His name is Nergal what (as well as already the name Marduk) from Babylonian mythology comes. Nergal was also a divinity namely the God of the underworld and the death. He forms in the group of the vampires the counterpole to Dagda and becomes for someone in this history the destiny. Whether to the good or less good, I do not betray here yet.

Edge stood helplessly beside Silvanus, while Marduk and Sargon looked after Amadeo when to him became suddenly ice-cold. Also the others felt the suddenly appearing cold and looked to Sargon over. This had put on a very much concerned look. Edge found again his language as first and asked:

„What has this to mean?"

„If you mean the cold, it means nothing the good.", said Sargon and looked still concerned in Marduks direction.

„Does have to go hot, Amadeo must die, only because he wanted to help me?"

„I would not rather like to think about it. But he is very close to the death." Any more Sargon could not say.

„This death nearness has woken up somebody who has slept since a very long time. And there is only one, maybe a chance has to detain him. Indeed, there is even one the Amadeo can still save. And this person is called Dagda." At this moment the cold became intolerable and as from nothing stood somebody beside Sargon and wanted to push aside him of Amadeo. Sargon travelled around and then looked to Marduk. „Do something Marduk or Amadeo will die." Marduk energetically positioned itself before the newcomer.

„Nergal not him."

„Go out of the way Marduk."

„You cannot want to do this really. You know what has happened the last time. Don't do it again, you are my brother and I do not want to lose you again."

„You know, it lies in my regulation, I must do it. Moreover who should help him still?" The cold gave the discount something, just in such a way as if a winter storm slowly lost to strength. Nobody could say for a moment what just happened there. Until everybody turned round to Nergal and did not know what they should hold of this situation. Nergal looked suddenly absolutely helpless. But what was even more astonishing for all persons present, was the point that Edge was responsible for it. Finally, turned round Nergal to him and touched, besides, Edges hand of his shoulder.

„Only seldom a mortal ventures on it to bring near to me. And who acts it ordinarily longs for the death. However, with you I cannot feel such a thing. Who are you?"

„My name is Edge and I am responsible in Amadeo was entitled. From there I am not able to do to let that he simply dies so. He has tried to help so I will try to help myself, now to him. And as the first I would get to know with pleasure a little bit more about this Dagda."

„The problem is that we have heard though already an amount about him, but none of us knows where exactly he is to be found.", said Silvanus, who feels not so good with Nergals presence.



„And the one, which could know it, is to us thanks of a Mr. called Gangrel not at the disposal. ", it burst from Marduk. Edge looked Sargon confused on and did not need its question only at all to ask.

„Gangrels companion could perhaps help us. He would have to be been versed nevertheless with the Celts and their culture. "

„Oh and normally mortal Irish is not sufficient?"

„Edge has quite Sargon, we do not need Gangrel. We have nevertheless already a crazy person."

„Please Marduk, do you believe Edge has nothing better to do, as travel with us to Ireland and with us after phantom search at night. As my brother it presents to have itself actually, a mortal one among us. Like please it is to keep up with us?"

„In which he breaks open as soon as possible and already times to Ireland drives."

„You do not want to really send it loosely however without protection, where Corbin will hunt him."

„Perhaps we should take a look only once this smart book here. There a quantity stands over old, Celtic divinities in it." Edge rummaged about in his saddlebags and brought out a very old book about Celtic mythology and gods. Minutes stared at him the others and waited for the fact that he put aside, finally, the book.

„And are you more clever now?" Nergal presented itself in such a way as if he did not think really in the fact that Edge found something useful in it. And, besides, it was the only one which knew what book held Edge just in the hands.

„At least, one does not need to tell me any more what owns Dagda for abilities. Nevertheless, most interesting I find what was still added here by hand later." Edge looked in the round to catch an impatient look in hope even with one of the persons present. However, none of the vampires did to him this favour. The only emotion which could perceive was Sargons a concerned look which stuck on Amadeo.

„According to this handwritten supplement one does not need to search him. If somebody is worth to be saved, he appears by himself, drawn by the power of the death." At this moment he caught Nergals. This eye contact remained not concealed also Marduk and Silvanus. Silvanus eyes flash and he positioned himself directly before Nergal.

„Can it be that you knew what would find Edge in this book? And which you have hid from us this tip on purpose, so that we send off Edge?"

„And if it is in such a way what speaks against it?" Now also became Sargon carefully on the situation.

„I can explain this to you Nergal. Corbin will try to catch to themselves him. And you know that he can just read the thoughts more different, how we. Or if it is due to the fact that you want to get rid not only of him. Gangrel holds responsible Amadeo for the death of his charge and you apparently for it, the Marduk more with us gets on than you do it." Sargons eyes sparkled only thus with fury.

„Please, acts what you do not leave. But since to you indeed that I will stay at the current time in your nearness. I give you two days, see sometimes whether her Dagda can find so quick. In the interim I will make do with a weaker and younger vampire. Time see whom Gangrel will hold responsible this time for it. One still, before I go. Where from do you have, actually, this book? "

„Sometime on one of my fields found." With it Nergal had already disappeared. Edge looked to Sargon and then to Marduk.

„He will kill Gangrels companion or?"

„If him nobody already warns. But as you should have already recognised, we are not able During the day out."

„ But I can try to find him."

„No Edge, he leaves not you in his nearness."



„If he can just read thought like you, he does it. Maybe I can tell him something else about Dagda and he also tries to find him. And rather can I be killed from him, than to wait idly here on it, that Corbin your hiding place recognises and now me here finds."

„How, you want to explain to us, you can feel him?"

„Anyhow already. It is always thus a disagreeable feeling when he is nearby."

„Then we should also trust your feeling concerning Gangrel. I can describe to you the way in possibly. You follow the way here up to the bitter end. From the exit you keep knits in the direction of the north, you are on a boulder hits which is marked with red "G". Further I cannot help you. And we can also not procure your horse for you. I hope, we soon see again." Particularly Sargon still was inspired by not Edges plans, but he also knew that it was the best for all.

Edge ran the way now already since half an eternity when he could perceive, finally, a weak light at the other end. He slowed down his tempo, because he up to now the whole way coagulated was and not simply outside wanted to step without making sure that not somebody lurked before the exit. Carefully he looked around outdoors to recognise in which direction he had to go going on. He wanted to allow himself no break, before he had not warned Gangrel about Nergal. He had to be on the move meanwhile since hours when he came, finally, in the dusk in the described rock lump. Now he had to make a break. He had eaten nothing more since the day before and now his body called a rest. Exhausted sat down to the stone leant and breathed deeply deeply. The only of which he could think yet was to be found Gangrel and to warn him about Nergal and to tell him about Dagdas abilities. Deeply in himself he felt only the wish that on his feeling would not be deceptive. Nearly he would have fallen asleep if behind him suddenly a voice had not sounded.

„In spite of my warning you dare me to visit once more. Is your life so little worth to you?"

„It is so much worth to me as it is important to me innocent to save. However, we are able please where differently weiterreden. Rain may not make to you to vampires a lot from, to me after a sleepless night and a day's march like this what already puts out. Even if you do not want to have Mortally in your nearness, there is there more than one thing which you should know."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

With reluctance Gangrel asked him in his hiding place and gave him to eat something and a gulp of wine.

„Then let sometimes hear what drives you again. And hastens you, I do not have time the whole night. I have to go..."

„I know, you must look after your companion because he has hard time very much. " Gangrel looked at Edge surprised.

„Where here you know...."

„Explains itself to you immediately by itself. The fact that it goes well Amadeo not particularly should not surprise you. And please no interruption." Edge noticed immediately that Gangrel again wanted to say something. „He is closer to the death at the moment than the life. And this has also felt someone else of name Nergal. He wanted to take the life from Amadeo. Marduk could just still hold him. He has given Sargon two nights to help Amadeo. And in the interim he wants to look after your companion. I believe, you understand what I want to say with it. So far to the bad news, now to the good ones. There is somebody can help you. He is also a vampire and is called Dagda. According to Celtic mythology he can recall dead people again to the life. However, he also has curative forces. If your companion is worth to be saved, it could be that he appears at the same time here, like Nergal, because he is drawn by the power of the death. So any more I did not want." Edge just wanted to get up and go when him Gangrel stuck.

„Vantage point, you could help me. I believe I have estimated you absolutely wrong. And now I can understand there also somebody, why he hangs thus on you. I would like to ask you to remain a moment with him. However, pay attention that he does not bite you. He would not notice who you are. For him it would be only one food spring. I will go out and try to detain Nergal. And if your mythology is right, I maybe get the help which I need." Gangrel pulled a curtain aside and left Edge with Christian alone. Edge squatted beside Christian's camp and looked at him. He could not believe that he was united again with his best mate and above all that, nevertheless, he had not been wrong when he had seen him the first time. Nevertheless, on account of the warning he did not trust to himself him to touch. Suddenly he could hear a quarrel and knew that Nergal had arrived. However, was there still an other close voice. It was Marduk, the Nergal once more held from his action. Why only Nergal gave up always immediately his plan if Marduk interfered. Edge broods over it and could make no rhyme to itself, nevertheless, on it. „The answer will be able to give you only Marduk." Edge travelled around and faced to a vampire foreign to him. Startled he stepped back, until it did not go on any more.

„You need to be not afraid. I believe, the last days were something a lot for you, as well as you look. But maybe I should fancy first of all. My name is Dagda and is to be helped here around somebody." Edge calmed down and then looked to Christian.

„Can you really help him? And could you help maybe one more good friend of me?"

„Around Amadeo give you sometimes no troubles, that is already better. Gangrel has prepared him, however, quite a lot. From there I ask myself whether I should really help his companion."

„Please, Christian may not die. And if he must die, he should be able to see me at least once more." Edge looked Dagda deeply in the eyes and let him read his thoughts.

„I understand, you must have made damn impression on Gangrel that he leaves you with him. Okay I will help him. But only under the condition that he allows that you can see yourselves now and again." With it he turned round and looked at Gangrel searching. This nodded only in the affirmative and positioned itself beside Edge.

„However, it is not hopefully bad, if I a briefly ask you to leave the room now here. I do not know how Chris reacts if he to himself comes."

„In the point I agree to you. And there outdoors there are also a few people who want to see you. And above all want to know whether you still stay among the living persons." Though Edge was not inspired really, nevertheless, felt that it would be so better. Outdoors before the hiding place already there waited the whole other team. The eyes of Nergal still sparkled with fury because to him once more a victim remained kept. Nevertheless, Sargon look showed relief.

„As I see, you still live. Sargon was afraid already, we would find only one bloodless cover of you." „Mean you really that you should spit so big tones, my dear Amadeo again?" Conscience-stricken Amadeo looked to the ground.

„Be not too strictly with him Sargon, nevertheless, he wanted to help only one good friend. Nevertheless, he is able to do nothing for the stubbornness more different." Edge turned round immediately when he heard Dagda. He looked very much tired.

„Give you no troubles about me. At the latest tomorrow night it goes for me again brilliantly. It is to be cured a little more difficultly somebody who was attacked by a demon to heal as somebody who is injured by another vampire. But I believe there in it somebody waits for you. So I was not allowed to experience a friendship, how yours during the last 300 years. Their both since something special." Edge smiled move and hurried immediately back in the hiding place where Gangrel waited and apologized again. Christian still looked very much dazed. When he saw, nevertheless, Edge, he wanted to jump up immediately. Nevertheless, his forces did not admit it. Edge pressed him softly his camp back and then sat down to him.

„Say nothing, I know, I look to vomit." To smile Christian tried ones.

„Quite honestly? Now you looked quite bad, when. I am quite glad that you are alive generally still. If one wants to call it then so."

„In any case I am not dead. But I have hunger." Edge swallowed and considered whether he should not bring a little bit more distance between himself and Christian.

„Please come already, only one small mouthfuls of you. A very small sip."

„In no case. My blood is to me holy."

„Moreover we need him as mortal."

„And this from his mouth. One Edge what please you have done that he mutates to a little lap dog?"

„Maybe it is no notion, my charm which impresses him so." Gangrel itself wanted to say in addition rather nothing.

„Do you remain now, actually, with us?", Christian wanted to know. And if the silence which had entered interrupted with it.

„I do not believe. You have to learn one more amount. And I would only deflect you. I will probably spend some time with the other. Maybe I can learn still something about vampires." Christian looked easily embarrassed to ground. All the time he had longed for being able to spend again time with Edge. And now Edge rejected it. Neither Edge nor Gangrel escaped the look.

„That is nevertheless not that you do not see yourselves at all. We become to us so often it goes hit. Finally, must we exchange also sometimes what we have brought about Corbin in experience." „I think, we can make such a thing also by thought?"

„Nevertheless, actually, already, but we do not want that Corbin gets everything."

„Okay you have won, although I want to leave him now not really again."

„Being allowed to do I short a little bit in addition say if one already keeps my meals from me?", interferes Nergal. „I do not think that we must separate now already right away. The summer may be for mortals maybe something nice, but for us vampires this season has an immense disadvantage, this stupid sun rises damn early and late down."

„What he wants to say us with it, is that it for time for bed becomes. I have seen the last night a small hut, there I will contort. If Corbin appears here, I can try to act in such a way as if I travelled only thus through the country, however."

„You should also try to sleep a little bit. You can act in such a way as if we had hunted you because of your connection with Corbin. And I believe, there is there somebody who has already explained to you that one does not find anybody like you everywhere. Everybody which can call you his friend has damn a lot of luck. So then till this day evening." The others looked at Nergal surprised.

„If I should be honest, I would take him rather with in our hiding place. There he would be surer." „However, you forget our both almost dead people. What if they wake."

„Gives a space in which we can put the both and which can be specially sealed." No ten minutes later lay everybody on a comfortable camp. Christian had insisted on the fact that Edge got his camp to give him the feeling, to be even closer to him when he was it so already. Edge snuggled up in the cover and fell asleep right away.

After the sun went down, they find out, it was really better that Edge with in the hiding place had slept. How turned out, the hut was simply burnt down in the course of the day. Of course Edge was made easier damn that he itself had been persuaded. However, unfortunately, he immediately had to say goodbye after sundown to Christian, because the others wanted to open right away. Amadeo laid his arm around Edge and pulled away him softly from Christian. When they turned round once again, they could see that also Gangrel the separation was not easy. For a long time nobody had made so much impression on Gangrel. Edge had to do himself not to follow both other. Sargon had still got some things from the hiding place. When he had distributed the things to the others, he held Edge a chain with a cross follower before the nose.

„I believe here somebody leaves you a little bit there, however."

„It is not from Christian." Sargon looked at him surprised.

„Okay that you have made impression on Gangrel, we have noticed. But so much that he leaves you his chain there?" Sargon examined itself the chain a little more exactly. Something in him distrusted Gangrel. However, he could discover nothing unusual in it.

„It seems to be in order. The only what I could ascertain is that the stones contain some drops of blood of Gangrel. As soon as we have found a new camp, Dagda can clear up you about the meaning. "


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

If we come at the beginning first of all again for the image of a person. I must admit that this person has found the way only during the writing of the chapter in the history. This new person stands in connection with Gangrel and that what can arrange Gangrel. This vampire or demon will be discovered by Edge. Besides, it concerns a Philippine vampire's demon which, once the people probably reflected, by licking a drop of blood a vampire became and is called Danag.

Finally, shortly before sunrise they found a desolate hut. Marduk had got to organise a horse for Edge, so that this could lighter follow. When they the dilapidated hut entered was not only Edge at the end of his forces. Also Amadeo could go no more step. Edge had got him the last hour to itself on the horse. He still reproached to himself. Finally, Amadeo wanted to help him and had to pay for it almost with his life. Carefully Dagda pulled him with side, after they had laid Amadeo on the first-best camp.

„Hear on you to reproach. It was not your guilt. Amadeo knew exactly what he did. Me surprises only that he is weakened in spite of my forces thus."

„Being able to do I to him not somewhat by my blood give?"

„In no case. He would kill you or let only so many lives in you that we would have to make you one of ourselves."

„And why do you not want this?"

„Because we need you as mortal.", interferes Sargon.

„But why do you need me absolutely as mortal?"

„Because it are the only one which can also ask around with daylight. I estimate sometimes, we will remain here a few days. Very near a small place would have to be. Maybe you can take there a room and find out something what can help us to defeat Corbin."

„And how should I give to you notice?"

„After sundown we can meet in the Saloon."

„ But should not clear up Dagda me still about the chain?"

„Actually, already, but the last night has weakened him. What, however, not only in the healing from, how your best friend is called, actually?"

„You mean Christian."

„Nice name. In any case, can the impairment lie not only with his healing, nevertheless."

„Dagda said something that he is surprised that Amadeo is also weakened thus? Can vampires also have demon's forces?"

„It would be new to me."

„Then I look property times that I get a hotel room here in the city. And if I slept somewhat, I can look after times a smart book. Christian had always weakness for Vampire and a book over her. Perhaps I find something. Thus until today or tomorrow night in the Saloon. "With it Edge mounted again its horse and rode in the direction, which had shown him Sargon.

Not a quarter hour later he reached the city. Of because of small place imagined he. He referred a room in the hotel equal at the outskirts of a town, since so many people did not come past there. In addition he was the cheapest. Edge wanted actually only one. Sleep. However the words did not release him of Dagda. As if he ordered itself a can coffee on its room, in which hope, this would keep him awake. When the owner had brought him the coffee and something cake, Edge locked the door behind itself, poured themselves a cup of coffee you sat down on the bed. The coffee seemed to work actually. Thus it got the vampirebook from its bag and began in it to read. After two hours he had to give itself however the tiredness struck. When he became again awake, it was already dark. Thus snaps he could, he ran into the city. His problem was only that there were more than one Saloon here. When he looks around itself assistance-searching, he was addressed of a young woman whether she could help. Edge explained her that he was the first time here in the town and wanted in the Saloon with friends to meet, who were also never here. And now he would not have to know the problem, in which he should begin.#

„That could become really difficult. My name is by the way Alicia. And if I do not err, you live in the hotel of my father. "

„My name is Edge. And if you mean the hotel at the outskirts of a town, it is correct. "

„A not straight everyday name. But was there some more. Oh shortly after sunset, someone for it in the hotel and we were should them align that it wants to meet yoz in the Saloon „To the golden Ale ".

„He was good-looking. Dark hair, somewhat more briefly than it and extremely become green eyes have. Those were noticeable to me at most. "

„And he meant, he was a good friend of them, whom he looks for already for some time. As I see, you became acquainted with my daughter. If they do not want to meet their friend, I can over there recommend only the Saloon there to them. I know „Moonshine " is a somewhat strange name. But my daughter arises there each evening. And she is a wonderful singer. "

„Well then I know nevertheless, where I go. I do not have to really meet this friend. Perhaps I meet there my other friends, those should also urgently experience, who looks for me here. May I do it both on one drink invite? "Edge, the owner of the hotel and Alicia went over to the Saloon. When they entered it, Edge sees also immediately Marduk and Nergal and gave them to understand that he would come equal to them. He associated to ten minutes and a beer later to the two.

„Where are the others? "

„Remained in the hiding place. We thought, it would be more inconspicuous, if we come not all. Amadeo goes it somewhat better. But you already found something in your book? "

„Unfortunately no. More I could not read than two hours. But I was unfortunately too tired. I'm sorry "

„No problem, you has tomorrow all day long time for it. "

„Even not. Do you see the young lady there on the stage? She told me that someone was in the hotel and asked for me. He wanted to meet with me in „The Golden Ale ". And the description after, it concerns thereby nobody others, than Corbin. "

„What? I do not believe that now. We should go checking."

„I cannot now here simply away. I have promised to listen to someone. "

„Then we go looking Okay. If it is it however, we must break open immediately. Silvanus wanted to look itself over, where we can find next a hiding place. "Marduk and Nergal said good-bye for first of Edge and disappeared in the darkness. Later they dipped a half hour.

„You had quite with your assumption, it is Corbin. So far we experienced could do, belong to him a certain Saloon and he you this morning arriving saw. Are we to get already times your things? "

„That would be very nice. I go yourself only discharging. "

„And wait here on us. You do not make a step without us out, are clear that here. "Nergal looked at Edge with very serious view.

„On him you made the same impression at least, as on Gangrel. "

Later they reached and reported one hour the hiding place Sargon, what is loose. This looked anxiously to Dagda and to Amadeo.

„You think, we can still another one day here-remain? The two need peace. "

„If Corbin does not find us here so long. "

„You have nevertheless an alarm installation. I can feel nevertheless, if he is in the proximity. Okay a while ago did not really fold it. "

„First of all you slept and secondly can he hide its forces. "

„However so far I know, also he not so really goes on the day on the roads. Thus and now I will continue to read here in this book. And ask no disturbances. I let you know, as soon as I have something. "Edge deepened so much into its book the fact that he did not even notice, returned we Silvanus and that beside it sat down to Amadeo.

Suddenly:

„Ha I found something. "With it would nearly revoke Amadeo. „Ups I did not notice you at all. How late is it. "

„Shortly before sunrise. You read the whole night. "

„And how are you? Apart from the fact that you become probably tired, because the sun comes up?"

„Substantial better. But my forces I will probably only be able again correctly to use in two to three nights. But which you have so interesting found. "

„Let us go to the others. Guys I found something. You already times something of Danag heard?" All vibrated only the head. „Thus well. Danag is not simply such a vampire. It is partially also a demon. He attained its demon part abilities by Corbin. And as semifinished demon he drank and still became a drop blood thereby to a vampire. And each vampire, which is created by him, gets also demon forces. And according to this family tree, us a well-known vampire was created by it. "

„Gangrel correctly? "


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

„Gangrel has demon's blood in himself?" Dagda looked at Edge questioningly.

„According to this chronicle here already. What would be called that Chris also has no pure vampire's blood." Dagda looked carefully from Edge to Sargon. He shook only the head. „Is in it then there that the demon's blood will also transmit by a normal change?"

„Oh well here stands that it manages with even one fraction of the blood on getting into contact. All the same too how much percent it is included in the blood donor. The longer somebody lives with the blood, the more dangerously he becomes for his environment."

„At least, we know now, why it has been difficult for me so to cure Amadeo, nevertheless." „, But he has not come with the blood of Gangrel to contact? Since according to this chronicle, a vampire can still also change into a demon."

„Amadeo come, come to me please." Rewilling Amadeo came over to the other.

„ What then have, I am frightfully tired."

„In your fight with Gangrel you come there maybe with his blood to contact?"

„Not I would know. I know only that he has tapped an amount of blood to me. I could not touch him yet."

„He says the truth. And to the clarification for Edge, I can feel whether somebody says the truth or not, and whether somebody has a little bit demoniacal in itself, you can ascertain.", says Nergal

„With Gangrel a strangely feeling arises partly already thus, how with Corbin. But neither with Amadeo, nor with Christian I have this feeling."

„But if Christian was really created by Gangrel, you would also have to feel such a thing, nevertheless, with him. Or there is somebody among us who does not say the whole truth. And I am of the opinion, Edge has a right to find out the truth." Besides, Nergal look on Sargon.

„What does have to do this look?", Marduk asked his brother.

„What the look has to do? Quite simply, Christian was not created by Gangrel. He should serve only as new companion for Gangrel, therefore, his true creator has him Gangrel leave. Because here somebody felt responsible for Deadly from his last companion and wanted to protect his own. Or was it, possibly nevertheless, differently Sargon?"

„It is partly the truth. Yes I have made Christian the vampire. If I had not done it, Gangrel would have done it, he was in this after also there. I had no other choice. Actually, I only wanted to save him. I have trusted Gangrel never really. Something seemed to me strangely in him. Now we also know why. I dealt the choice to let convert it or him of Gangrel. If Gangrel had not been at this night there, now Christian would be probably still as mortal, as Edge. And I would also have preferred a lot. But nothing dealt with the fact that I feel responsible for Deadly of his last protégé. I know that it in your nature lies to be distrustful, but this time you must trust me that I cannot tell you at the moment any more. I must talk before first of all with Edge. Therefore, we will leave you at one of the next nights. I know, otherwise, I never make so many secrets around something, but in this case it does not go differently."

„If it must be then, in this case I will trust you. I know exactly that you do nothing without reason."

„And what should we do in the interim?", asks Silvanus.

„I would be glad if you could hold us Corbin for a certain time of the body. Maybe you can also find out how Corbin Edge could find there in the town."

„Sounds almost in such a way as if we split ourselves in more than two groups.", Amadeo was not very much ardent to be separated from Sargon.

„Hey Amadeo do not make such a face. I will try to bump with Edge as fast as possible again to you. But, yes, we will have to split ourselves very much."

„Say it quietly Sargon, you need one more team which looks around Gangrel."

„In particular it is for me about the protection of Christian. Maybe you can work together with your brother. I believe some time with him, would be good for you both."

„Okay, with the offer I can live."

„Always the welfare of the others in the foreground. I believe no other vampire's group such a leader has. Nevertheless, most think always only of her own survival and then of her friends and protégé."

„To just if I had not thought that you can have nice word for Sargon.", turned to Edge in Nergal.

„You see, I can be also quite well-behaved. For the rest, I have something else for you. I hope that Christian not all is angry to that I have pinched the chain to him. But I was of the opinion, you need somewhat of him." Nergal passed Edge a chain with a Celtic cross. Edge knew this chain already from his child days. It belonged sometimes to his mother. Later they had given everybody to the other a family heirloom.

„If you are close to Gangrel and Chris since, you can give him then please this ring. He will know from whom he comes." Sargon caught in something to push. He wanted to bring with pleasure still some kilometers between himself and Edge and the other. Gravity of heart said goodbye everybody each other. Marduk still promised not to let out of sight Christian.

Shortly before setting Sargon and Edge found a dark cave in which they could spend the day. To his luck Edge was so tired that he fell asleep right away, so that he did not feel his hunger too badly. When he woke up, nevertheless, about midday, he could growl this of his stomach do not fail to hear. Quietly he crept out and looked around in the area whether he could not find something eatable. After a fifteen minutes he hit on a small river in which it was swarming only thus with fishing. So well he was able, he was founded a hinge. It also did not last long, until he had enough fish for a well-arranged meal together. Something off the cave he made to himself a fire and roasted to himself the fish. After he had eaten full, he extinguished the fire and sat down before the cave entrance and waited for the fact that the sun set. How much time had passed, Edge could not say when to him suddenly somebody laid the hand on the shoulder.

„You have well slept?"

„What, how. I would say sometimes, I have slept very well."

„Yes I would also say. But you would not have slept here outdoors. However, I believe, we should procure a few more things for you for the next days. To drink such a thing eatable or also something. It is not advisable for you if you walk around here outdoors without protection. Not that I do not credit other to keep away Corbin from myself, but, nevertheless, surer it is. We should not underestimate Corbin. Nevertheless, at least, he has found even in this small town."

„If I properly remember, we have gone past shortly before sunrise to a small town."

„You have damn good eyes. The town is approximate 1 half an hour from here."

Two hours later they had loaded enough food for two weeks on a horse and came along on the way back to her hiding place when they saw waiting Silvanus in a tree.

„What do you make here?"

Quite honestly? I would look with pleasure sometimes the thing, the Edge with himself had when you are broken open yesterday. Something must have given from Corbin to him what leads him to Edge."

„Actually, I had only my book with myself. Better said, it hears, actually, Chris."

„Can I see it sometimes please?" Silvanus and Sargon viewed themselves carefully the whole book. However, something special did not strike them. Edge wanted to put it just again in his pocket when the chain of Gangrel struck him in the pocket.

„If it could be that Corbin can find me by Gangrels chain. As far as we know now, does he also have demon's blood in himself?"

„It would be well possible. Let them to us hide here somewhere. If she is it, the Corbin on your track leads, you should get rid of him for a while."

„Okay, then we will disappear sometimes from here. Because we have now a horse, we should make headway a little faster. Not that we could also not put back thus a good distance, but thus it is better. One does not think at all how well Edge with us can keep up." With it they said goodbye to Silvanus and rode loose.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

„I hope that it was really only the chain, that led Corbin on my track. I would have nothing against it if we have some rest before him."

„You mean, I never get around to telling you the things which are important and why we need you absolutely as mortal ones.", answered Sargon.

„Yes also this. But if we have a little rest before him, we must not wandering around constantly to hide. So at a place I would not find a few days bad. I would be able to drink with pleasure once more in rest a beer without being afraid that I must disappear immediately again because my life is in danger."

„Let us tonight put back a good distance and we can rest in a town and look sometimes whether Corbin appears there also again."

„And where will you stay then during the day?"

„This read quietly my worry be. If we create the distance which I fancy, there should be with it no problem. We would not live directly in the town. But up to the town these would high be to horse only good five minutes. And in this house there is a cellar which is darkly enough for me. I know the owner very well. She is a descendant of my mother. But this she does not know. But Cassy is to be enjoyed with care. You it is repeated, she would stand with the ghosts in connection."

„I will watch out. But it sounds after a very wide way. I believe we should ride then or in your case go by feet. We should also have procured a horse for you. This would be substantially more unobtrusive."

„Why you must be right guy, actually, always. We will do it if the possibility arises. For example, there in front." It did not need a lot from Sargons to forces to wangle a horse out of the farmer.

Shortly before sunrise they reached to a small farm. They found the house desolate. Carefully Sargon went in as the first and gave a short moment of late all-clear for Edge. After they had stowed away her things, contorted Sargon in the cellar. Edge did not know so surely what he should make. He could not go to bed simply so here where, nevertheless, any minute the owner could come back. But forever could also not remain awake he with his tiredness. So he contorted in the darkest corner of the space and squatted on the ground. It also did not last long and he slept deeply and firmly. In any case, up to the moment where he was woken up rudely and looked to a gun. Carefully he lifted to both hands to show that he was defenceless. Any more he could also not act at this moment. As if this gesture was enough, the gun was laid with side.

„No panic, I do not shoot at friends of Sargon. He has sent me the last night, via thought a picture of you. But you should sleep to you to select a more comfortable place. This was also the reason, why I have woken up you in the way. I could see not same whom I have before myself. Do you have, actually, also a name? Sargon has not told your name to me."

„ Yes I have. My name is Edge." Besides, he got up and stretched to the young lady his hand against. „And you must be Cassy. He has briefly mentioned you the last night."

„My real name is Cassandra. But you can call me quietly Cassy. You seem to me to be a rather likeable little fellow. What do you think, to help me a little bit outdoors?"

„Why not, it is a change to the constant one travel. When what stands in a queue?"

„Only bring in the purchase and if you would be so nice to get some water of the spring behind the house?"

„Where does the bucket stand? Ah, there, am there immediately again." Edge ran to the spring and filled the bucket. Even as he got up and wanted to return to the house, he saw in some distance one of Corbins to odd-job men standing. So fast he was able, he brought the water in the house and helped Cassandra in the unloading of the carriage. When everything was finished, Cassandra offered to him a sleeping place, however, Edge could not sleep. Longingly he waited for the sundown. He absolutely had to tell Sargon what he had seen. Excitedly he ran on the farm up and down, to Sargon appeared with him.

„Cassy meant, you walk around here already the whole afternoon as if something depressed you."

„After that what I have also seen no miracle. Cassy asked me some waters of the spring to get. When I had filled the bucket with water and wanted to decrease to the house, I have seen one of Corbins men."

„This is not your seriousness or. I thought, we would have shaken off him, finally. Let me get in touch with our guys." Sargon concentrated and called Amadeo via thought. And can be told what he just did and how it looked with Corbin. „Okay, as far as I have found out, Corbin has distributed his people to all surrounding towns. There will be no place at which we have our rest, when somewhere in the wilderness."

„And if we return to the starting point of our whole trip? Do you mean he would remember that we came on this idea?"

„An attempt would be worth it. But then not that old hiding place. However, wait, here there is still an old cemetery. I do not know whether you has struck that Corbin cemeteries avoids. And here there is a small crypt in which we can contort. Then, finally, I can explain to you everything." They returned to the house. Cassandra was able to do them, above all Edge still persuade to eat at least something. Sargon received from her some blood. When they came along on the way to the cemetery, Sargon explained Edge that a weak vampire Cassandra did not leave in the life, because he would do everything to retrieve his forces. Possibly after half an hour she already reached the cemetery and also found without problems the crypt. Edge could not have imagined that he would one day sleep in a crypt and would feel still sure there. As a Sargon Edge wanted to start to explain everything, he had to find out that he slept deeply and firmly. However, it was a worried sleep, three hours later he woke with a pain shout. Sargon came immediately to him hurried:

„What is wrong?"

„Somebody is in danger and it is here very near."

„You stay here if I am not back in two hours, you pack your things and proceed to our source place. The others will hit there on you."

„Why this?"

„Now I cannot say it you. Pressure to me the thumbs that I do not come too late and that everything runs well."

Edge tried to read something in his book. However, his thoughts were all the time with Sargon. What might be only passed. Was Cassandra in danger? Over and over again he tried to call to himself his dream in the memory. However, the only what he saw was a big fire. And then all at once the spring from which he had got water still few hours ago. There everything was clear to him. It was the farm that burnt. When he heard a noise before the crypt, he contorted into the security in the very back corner.

„It's only me." Sargon sounded desperate. When he entered the crypt Edge saw why. He had Cassandra on the arm. „Let them to us lay to rest substantially. Corbins men have pounced on the farm and have burnt down everything. I could not save her." If a vampire still owned right tears, Edge would see Sargon having cried. However, Sargon turns away itself from Edge, so that this did not see the blood tears.

„You need your grief not before me hide. I know that her vampire blood tears weeps." Sargon was glad that he was not alone at this moment. After they had buried Cassandra, he closed the crypt so well went.

„Are you ready to find out everything what is important to defeat Corbin?"

„Yes I am if you want to start. I will and want try to put also no unnecessary questions."

„No fear, I will give you now and again the opportunity to put questions. But a moment you must still be patient. Nergal announces itself just to me." He exchanged fast the events with Nergal. „Looks in such a way as if we were not any more long only here. Marduk and Nergal are very near. What is called that also Gangrel and Christian are nearby. And Nergal has not escaped of course that I have endangered myself. Is called, the historical hour must wait a little bit. In any case, as long as, until the both also are here in it."

„And what do we make with Gangrel?"

„The both have probably already found a lodging on another cemetery." Sargon had hardly finished the sentence when he already rose and left Marduk and Nergal in the crypt. Sargon still told fast what had exactly happened. Marduk promised for it too providing that Gangrel from the closer surroundings would disappear again. On parting still said to Edge that Christian had been glad about the ring very much.

„We have found him really sometimes without Gangrel, there I gave him the ring. And you should kindly pay attention to yourself." With it the both disappeared again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Edge was glad to hear that Christian went well, however, he worried to himself, nevertheless, about him. Sargon looked at him and felt exactly what went forward in him.

„Want we to talk tomorrow? I believe now we could use both some time for ourselves.?"

„I would have nothing against it. I cannot say what it is, but something in me requires to read on in my book. Actually, it is a Christian's book."

„I have said it up to nobody, but I have not seen the book with you for the first time. How it has come to the possession of Christian, however, I do not know."

„But I. Chris was already moved as a child after vampires. And when he has become ten, my Dad has said, nevertheless, I should give him the book."

„Ah, understands. I do not know how far you have already come in the book, but there is there a place which says, that somebody in whose family estate the book is, will appear in the time of the biggest need and will save to us everybody."

„But as far as I have understood you up to now, must one be mortal, nevertheless to defeat Corbin?"

„A mortal is used to be able to penetrate into his hiding place. But in addition something would also have to stand in the book. Some of your forefathers already dealt it with Corbin. But in addition tomorrow more. The sun immediately rises. Is called so much as time to sleep. You should also try to sleep today so much as possible. I will do tonight something with you what only a few will experience Mortally ever in this way. But I want so fast we only possibly from here away. The others know that we proceed to our starting point back. They will try, other as long as like they are able from us to keep away. Ow …"

„What is wrong? I did not know at all that vampires can have pains."

„If we even have if a vampire created by us is hurt."

„Amadeo or Christian?"

„Christian. I think sometimes Gangrel it does not like that he wants to be with pleasure sometimes a time alone. What is absolutely normal. Most companions separate for some time from her creators. With Christian it is different a little bit, he needs a time out of Gangrel, which be seen like that mentor is."

„However, something says me that he does not get this time out. Gangrel plans something with him. I must absolutely read on the book."

„Okay maybe it is not so bad at all if you are tired tonight. If you sleep, I can carry you better. However, do not think now about it. Till this day night. You can wake up me with pleasure, as soon as the sun sets. It should also be no problem if you read in the fresh air. As already said, dares Corbin not on cemeteries." With it Edge left the crypt and searched for itself a shady place under an old maple tree. So much he also tried to concentrate upon the book, nevertheless, he had to think all the time of Christian. He absolutely had to find out what Gangrel want do with Christian. Something in him foreshadowed him that it is nothing good. Maybe even Christian's life would stand at stake. He had to do him so fast went from Gangrel take away. Suddenly a deeply moving cry for help from his thoughts tore him. Was it Sargon which had shouted there? Carefully Edge crept into the crypt back. However, his look fell on a Sargon sleeping firmly and deeply. Who was, otherwise, in her nearness? Edge could hardly expect the sundown. He had to know whether Sargon had felt something. Only so he could be sure that neither Christian nor Amadeo was pushed shut a little bit. However, could he also feel whether other had happened a little bit? He had sunk already almost again into his thoughts when he perceived a movement beside himself.

„Is everything in order with you? You look a little bit concerned."

„I wait only to be able to talk with you. Al to itself there outdoors has sat, I have heard a cry for help. But it seemed to me in such a way as if the person was very a long way off."

„And now you want to know whether I have felt something. So tiredly, as I was, Amadeo could have died directly beside me, and I would have noticed nothing. I am sorry."

„Can it be generally that I feel if someone attacks a vampire?"

„Though it would be new to me, but because you can feel demon's blood, I would not surprise if you can feel if somebody was attacked by a demon. However, first of all we have to leave this place. I will try to get in touch later with the other." Edge did not register at first at all what happened with him, as a Sargon proceeded with him in the winds.

Shortly before sunrise they reached the old tree where they had met the first time. And although they were not away yet half a year, they found the area totally changed. Edge had fallen asleep during the trip and awoke only, as a Sargon wanted to lay him before the old tree in the grass.

„How was your trip?"

„Condemns coldly and windy. However, are we there really already?"

„I would say yes. However, you should sleep a little bit. And after sunrise you could go to the town and maybe you get to know there what has happened here. I will try to get in touch in the interim with the other."

„Add it, it bothers you that I have heard something what might not go."

„You are right. I find doubtful that you could probably perceive a vampire. But now sleep." There lasted no two seconds and Edge was deep again and had firmly fallen asleep. When he awoke again, the sun stood quite rather far on top in the sky. So nothing else was left to him, than to come along on the way in the town. Now with Sargon he would not be able to talk as well as thus. Already shortly before the town he met the first people and everybody looked at him distrustfully. Only the tenant of his store recognised him and was to be seen delighted him. Edge was also to be met gladly, finally, a face known to him. They went together to the camp of the store, because they could talk there undisturbed. Now Edge also got to know, why him everybody met with care. Shortly before sundown he wanted to leave the town again. The inhabitants wanted to hold him, nevertheless, with all means from it. But Edge could assure them plausibly that he had a sure hiding place. Only when he reached the hiding place, a reassuring feeling called in again. If it could be that he really felt in Sargons present to surest ones. And, nevertheless, completely to the rest he did not come. If, nevertheless, the sun was finally going down, he could tell Sargon what he had heard and also, finally, get to know what had happened the day before. A rustle let him startle. Nevertheless, he could see nobody. Should he dare to go to the hiding place? Or would he endanger Sargon with it?

„What makes a mortal like you here outdoors, so completely alone? Has one not warned you then that it is dangerous to walk around after sundown still here? But he looks tasty damn. And man seems to be afraid also none."

„Marcus!", startled the vampire stepped back. „Venture not to him to come close. He stands under my protection."

„Since when a mortal stands under your protection Sargon?"

„Since he supports us in the fight against Corbin. In contrast to us, Edge can also ask around during the day. But I do not think that a young vampire, like you, himself so far from his mentor should stay. And if it does not disturb you, now I would talk with pleasure with somebody here alone." With these words Sargons voice again became gentler, but also sad.

„Do you allow to keep watch to me here outdoors?" Sargon nodded and took Edge with in the hiding place.

„I have bad news for you. It has really happened to somebody a little bit. Corbin has attacked Amadeo and, besides, Amadeo has got into contact with Corbins blood."

„Is this called that Amadeo becomes now also a demon?"

„No. He has preferred to die. He has exposed himself to the sun. He was still too young to stand it longer than one hour in him the sun. But now I want to know what you have heard so."

„Here the people live in fear. But not in fear of Corbin. As well as I see it, here there is at the moment an amount of vampires. But I just had the feeling as if it surprised you, watches him there alone."

„It not surprised me really, but I rather annoys about that. Just in the current time he should be with his mentor and learn everything only possible what a vampire must know."

„What is it real what annoys you?"

„However, you also notice always when one does not tell everything or?" Edge twitched only with the shoulders. „Okay, with Gangrels companion it also was in such a way. He absolutely wanted to learn somewhat of me. And whole without Gangrels consent. At that time, however, I dealt already enough with Amadeo and sent back him again. What he has done then nobody knows exactly. Only Gangrel came one night to me and explained to me that I might not simply have sent away him and which it is to the opinion, I am in his death am to blame."

„That is, nevertheless, however, you do not know yet whether he is really dead."

„Not really. But I should probably talk with Marcus what he wants here."

„If I should be honest. I find him rather witty."

„But who should look after him. And now does not say, I could do it. I am not able to do it. I lack Amadeo too much." Thus had never knocked down Edge Sargon seen.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long break, but things that need to be well, keep their time. There is this time equal to a few more chapters to read.

Chapter 14

"There you are again. Do you come now possibly to disturb me in this marvelous silence?"

„It would be nice from you if you could be serious at least sometimes for one moment."

„Okay I try it. I do not like this silence. It is too quiet. In any case if one looks at the last nights. Here there it has been swarming only thus from ours."

„To tell the truth, I do not like it if so many of us are at a place. This has to mean too mostly nothing good. Only surely a reason that you return presently to your mentor."

„If I became with pleasure. But he has disappeared. Simply as from the surface of the earth swallows."

„WHAT? Darius has disappeared? Then, however, must be pushed shut to him a little bit. He would never leave behind his companion simply alone. How long has he already disappeared now?"

„Today this is my third night without him. The night at which he has disappeared not counted."

„Why you were not at this night together?"

„Darius wanted to test whether I can already stand on own feet. The next morning we wanted to meet before the hiding place. However, he has not appeared."

„And since stream-only you so simply without protection by the area? You should have asked one of the other vampires for help."

„Darius has said me that if something happens to him, I should search an old tree into which hidden a symbol is scratched. And here this is the only tree, with a symbol which I could find. Therefore, I also return every night here."

„Darius has said you, why should find this place?"

„Not really. But he wanted to come along in the next time with me together on the search for a certain book, so that it reaches again in the right hands. Oh and before I forget it, although I do not know whether it is importantly for you. Yesterday I have eavesdropped on a few vampires and they said somewhat of a betrayer called Gangrel who should probably be on the way here."

„Does he come alone?"

„Of it I have heard no notion, nothing."

„May I interfere your conversation? Better said, I must talk once more with Sargon alone."

„No problem, but let us go in. Then Marcus can rest something. You have hardly slept during the last days or?"

„Primarily, I am hungry. But if I after to sleep might come again, would be very nicely from you." Without waiting for an answer, Marcus disappeared in the darkness.

„I say, a witty little fellow. But what do we make with him?"

„No notion Edge. First of all the others must come here as soon as possible. But what did you want that Marcus should not hear?"

„Can it be that they wanted to look for my book? Completely in front in the book stands always to whom it was transmitted. And the name Darius also appears there."

„I know that this book was written about your forefathers."

„Then he presumably wanted that the book comes back to me."

„Presumably. Actually quite a pity that now you cannot get to know him. But now I must also find first of all food."

„Then bring, nevertheless, Marcus on the way back immediately. He can tell me then something about Darius."

„Okay, but promise to me not to betray to him immediately that you are a descendant of him."

„I already contrive what. But outdoors somebody is."

„These are Marduk and Nergal. I send them to you purely. Tell them then please everything what Marcus has told us." Edge was glad that he had to remain alone not. And, nevertheless, without Sargon, it was different anyhow. Not the Edge fear had, the others would do something to him, but this feeling, the absolute security was absent.

Nevertheless, the feelings which he had towards Marcus were even more bewilderingly. Something in him urged to want to look after him. However, he as a mortal could provide badly for a vampire. And would Sargon take care of him to dear Marcus?

"We make to ourselves thought again, how can we change the world?"

"Nergal, Nergal, my dear brother. You do not leave to draw up somebody with the fact, that he to itself thoughts. makes. But who is to the hell Marcus?" Edge told Marduk and Nergal everything what he had heard so and also had told everything about Marcus and what he had told him.

"Darius has disappeared?" Edge, Nergal and Marduk travelled around and looked in Dagdas shocked face. "Darius cannot simply have disappeared. Then, nevertheless, I would have felt what"

"And I thought, you would only feel if one of you to the vampire dies more made"

"What should be, otherwise, to him then passed? A vampire would never leave behind his protégée alone."

"But when Darius was dead, Marcus would still need to feel something or not? And why should you feel when Darius would come to anything? According to my book you would have to be about as long vampire."  
"That yes Edge, but Darius is my brother."

"Your what? " Wow, wow, wow, wait a minute. Darius is your brother? "How can two brothers who have been so long vampires have names that are the origin so far apart?"  
"Because our parents, shortly after my birth, Roman slaves were and they picked the name then."  
"But when Darius, who is standing in front of my book, then why is not your name there?"

"Because our father, the book has only passed on his death bed. At this point I was already a vampire."  
"But if Darius is in my book, and you are his brother, that would mean that you are an ancestor of mine."  
"Yes, and I knew at our first meeting. Actually, I would have thought that Marcus has already been addressed up to your similarity with Darius. If you were standing side by side, one would keep you for twins.

Darius was about your age when he became a vampire. But let's not keep talking about it now, Marcus is coming here. "  
"I have asked Sargon, one that tries bridges him. We can not but be vulnerable."  
"Can not you? Why can not it?"  
"Because I am of the opinion that at present no way should be alone."

Anhören

Umschrift

Wörterbuch - Detaillierten Wörterbucheintrag anzeigen

"And certainly not as a greenhorn, as you are."  
"Oh, you're finally arrived Silvanus?"  
"You also believes that it is easy for me, Sargon to appear before his eyes."  
"Are you scared, I was going to make allegations of Amadeo's death? I would only do that if I was sure that you have prevented the attack would have." Silvanus spun around and looked in Sargon sad eyes. And yet he knew immediately that he had really nothing to fear.  
"May I once again get involved? Since it because you sure it was Corbin? The way I judge him, he would never attack a vampire himself. He can always do more."

Anhören

Umschrift

Wörterbuch - Detaillierten Wörterbucheintrag anzeigen


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

"But who else should have been? Amadeo has clearly felt the demon blood in him. "contradicted Silvanus.  
"But Corbin is not the only demon we know. And I guess that Edge has more Gangrel under suspicion. "  
"Just then this, it was not Christian's pain I've felt, but by Amadeo. For it was a slightly different feel than usual, but now I would like to hear something more from Marcus Darius. Maybe I can chronicle this here wants to add anything else. "Edge Marcus moved without hesitation, adjacent to a room. From the corner of his eye he could see a smile on the face of Sargon. Nergal waits until Edge and Marcus were out of earshot.

"So apart, I think Edge really funny, you want to take Marcus but not seriously as your protege? Who tells us that he has something to do with the disappearance of Darius? "  
"You can but it can not be defenseless. He is the protege of my brother. "Something in Dagda refused to put Marcus to just outside the door.  
"And when we ask Edge afterwards that he has a feeling about Marcus? You have to admit, so far we could trust his instinct for people forever. "  
"I am the same opinion as Marduk. And also has to Sargon's not worry about it. We could share this task. While not hurt you want to Sargon, but I think Marcus is much more reasonable than Amadeo. "

"Although he has a little naughty in itself, Silvanus. But to question the idea of Edge, I find good. "  
"When I expressed the concern, there should not be against Marcus. But I had the pleasure to come in the near Christian. "  
"When was that?"  
"Just before Gangrel Amadeo attacked. If he really was then. In any case, I could feel the Christian was not always so calm and restrain. Quite the contrary, he was very much like Marcus. And maybe that's why he does not want Marcus to be left behind. He needs someone with whom he can do a bit of mischief. "  
"I am in principle to any mischief. I Albere than rum. But what serious. Gangrel approaches. Marcus had first felt it and I just snuck out and saw him. He is alone. "

Anhören

Umschrift

Wörterbuch - Detaillierten Wörterbucheintrag anzeigen

"Okay Marcus and you please keep you in the background. I guess you leave in here would get nothing. Marduk and Nergal, their attempts to get behind him. I want that he does not retreat. "Marduk and Nergal slipped through the secret exit, the Edge had just discovered, while the others left the hiding place in the known way.  
"I'm really excited about what he wants. And above all, where he has left Christian? "  
"Christian? Is the name of his protégé, "asked Marcus.  
"Yes, have you seen him?"  
"Yes I have. He spoke to Darius. Something like two nights before his disappearance. Darius sent him into a protector of the forests. "  
"protectors of the woods? I know of only one. Silvanus was Chris with you? "  
"No, but now I know who has sent me a message that someone is on the way to me."  
"How long ago was that?" Sargon turned to Silvanus  
"Three days before the attack on Amadeo."

Anhören

Umschrift

Wörterbuch - Detaillierten Wörterbucheintrag anzeigen

"Okay, we summarize. We know that Darius sent Chris two days before his disappearance to Silvanus, who was on that date together with Amadeo. Darius disappears the night before the attack on Amadeo. What if Gangrel has noticed where Christian was sent? He could have attacked Darius, to read more and then to Silvanus. And because Amadeo was present, he thought perhaps that Chris wanted to us and therefore attacked Amadeo, in order not to lose once a protege. "  
"But why would I want to visit first to Darius, but where I knew where Chris wanted to go?" Gangrel appeared out of nowhere from behind a tree.  
"I told you to learn more from Darius. For example, why Chris wanted us? "  
"Edge come down and stay calm. He has done nothing Darius, but he has attacked Amadeo. I can feel something. "  
"I think you could be really useful to us. Okay you can stay with us. "Sargon was actually smiling.

"This is so typical of you Sargon. You can have a not resist, you pull on the other charges under the nail. And how long they survive in your area. Okay Amadeo was your own creation. But all the others? "  
"What do you want Gangrel?" Sargon had to give trouble, swallow his anger.  
"You know exactly who I want. I want the one who brings me back to my protege. For because of him, he's gone. "He pointed to Edge.  
"Maybe he is also gone, because he has noticed that you have not created it." Sargon was the rage written literally in the face. Dagda took Edge and Marcus from the scene.  
"What is going on?" Edge looks Dagda questioningly.  
"I can not tell you here. But we have to find Darius. Silvanus, Marduk and Nergal we are bound in the near future again. "  
"But what about Sargon?" Edge was restless.  
"Let us disappear from here. What will happen right here, see you have not. "Marcus put a comforting arm around edge and pulled him away. A short time later, she could hear from a good distance, a roar and a terrible scream. And within a second, there was absolute silence.  
"Could someone enlighten me now?"  
"Not Gangrel is the demon, but it was Sargon. Otherwise he would have had his rage under control better. "  
"But when Sargon was a demon, then what about Christian? After Sargon told with what he has but Christian made a vampire. "  
"And that's what I do not think so. Gangrel it certainly was not as much as we all know. "  
"And what if it has something to do with Gangrel saying that Sargon constantly charges the other Vampire has broken under the nail."  
"For us it has always said that its creators had to lose their lives. But after what we know now, I would say he killed her. "  
"You may even like to discuss further, but we could make it perhaps the search for Darius? I know that is like if my creator is still alive. "  
"And while we're looking at, yes sometimes we could keep an eye open and look for Christian lookout."  
"But we should look at it on occasion other history. I wonder whether Sargon may have changed things. He was, moreover, could be found through the Corbin you. And the reason why I need you, is that you're the only one who can help the Christian. "Edge turned to astonishment, and looked directly into the face of Gangrel.

"That is, you know where is he?"  
"I think at least. As Corbin know you're a danger to him, he will use Chris to get at you. "  
"And so we have to find Darius. I have asked Marduk, Nergal, and Silvanus, Corbin to keep in mind. "


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

As is already happening in some chapters appeared before, here again on a new person. Whether you want this person, named Damian, on the good or the bad side is, I can not say yet. I spontaneously decide on your mood. But let us now to explain the name. The name Damian is derived from the Greek form Damianos. This in turn has its origins in the Greek word daman = Powerful. The name therefore means something like "the mighty man. " (Thanks to Wikipedia, where you can learn a lot about names).

The next few nights they spent looking for Darius, without great to talk to each other. At the quietest of all was Edge. He still could not grasp that he should have become so disappointed in Sargon. Even Marcus did not manage to snatch him from his thoughts. A week had now been passed since their departure. Gangrel was on this evening the first awoke and went to Edge.  
"do you speak?"  
"What?"  
"Regardless, it is not to be overlooked in any case that you go through your head a lot of questions."  
"Right now the biggest question is where to start."  
"If I could suggest?" Edge nodded. "Then let me look in your book. Maybe we can find the answer to why everyone thought I was a demon. "Edge took out the book and opened it at the appropriate page on it before he gave Gangrel.  
"I have yet known. Do you see the difference in the colors of the paper? The page here is much brighter than the others. "

"Yes, but I had not thought much about it with previously. I thought that the book is already a lot of years under his belt and has therefore some pages have been renewed. "  
"Does that mean so much, it's more of it?"  
"Yes, most of which have anything to do with Corbin."  
"I fear more than Sargon Corbin had in his hand."  
What do you mean? "  
"Because a lot has changed here, and only half as bad looks, how it is."  
"Too bad we do not have the original pages. And one thing is certain, too. Sargon must have made the changes before I have time donated Chris. "  
"What you know about your ancestors?"  
"I know my grandparents are from Northern Ireland at some point moved to the south of the country and my dad has the Chronicle at that time to get my birth by his father. And a short time later he disappeared mysteriously. My Grandma has not coped with it all and has for two months later fell from the cliffs. "  
"What about your parents?"  
"My mother died when I was four years old. There was then a hard winter. My dad just disappeared, just after I had given Chris the time the book. "  
"He vanished on the day or at night?"  
"It was early evening just before Christmas. This evening I will never forget.

My dad and I spent the whole day in the mud and have been using the other villagers peat. In the evening we were invited to Chris and his parents. It should be a fun evening of music and dance. On the way there we met a man at least I think it was a man. He had a long black robe and hood on his face pulled so far that one could see not the face. Only the eyes, which I have detected. I have never seen such eyes again. "  
"What was so special about his eyes?", only now she noticed that Marcus and Dagda followed their conversation. "Sorry, we did not want to frighten you."  
"Exactly, Dagda and I can only find it incredibly exciting, a little more about you."

"But then pssst. What was so special about the eyes. Okay, your eyes are brighter than those of us mortals. But his eyes were almost white. You could see something blue in his eyes. But it was more like an ice blue. What was even more striking, however, was the large silver cross around his neck. He asked my dad for help because his car was stuck in the bog. We both thought that he belonged to a monastery. So I sent my Dad ever before to meet Chris and wanted the same. But he never arrived. That was the last time I saw him. "Gangrel Edge put his arm around when he noticed that Edge hurt the memory.  
"Can you describe in detail the cross?"  
"You need only look at the Chronicle. Only that it was just completely out of silver and the stones were red with blood. "  
"I have a feeling about who this man." Dagda Gangrel and said in unison.  
"Wow, I just have no idea again. Why should I? "  
"You must not misunderstand. None of us likes to talk about him. "Dagda Marcus tried to calm her.  
"Sounds very interesting but after a person."  
"You have it but never seen. I'm not even run it depending on the route. Have you ever seen him Gangrel?

"Yes. Since I was by my Creator from the beginning drilled in fact go to any of the path that looks anywhere near as well. "  
"So just like me."  
"That's great that you fear him. But for now he has a name? "Edge seemed a bit impatient.  
"Excuse me, but if it can be avoided if we allow anonymous his name. From what I have learned. Does it mean that the person who can put an end to the evil die, must, if the name is pronounced. And since the book here in your possession and in possession of your father and your grandfather was, you seem to be the one to the disaster put an end to it. "  
"Does that mean you are afraid of me? Only I'm in the Chronicles also read something about such a being. There was even there, he will Choose: one who is primarily an end. And the name was there, too. It is at the back of the book. "Gangrel Edge took the book out before hand and read. "From a very young age, a boy will be chosen to prepare one of the greatest evil of the vampires the end. He will lose something important in his life and know some do not know who is friend and who is foe. He will tread the path alone, must trust someone other than him so much that he dares to pronounce my name. And I can feel that confidence is real. I'll test it again and again. "  
"Is so exciting. Is it always so exciting when you travel with you? "  
"Marcus please, the situation is serious enough to be right now absolutely no room for jokes."  
"Now is not too hard on him Dagda."  
"Dagda but right edge, we can not afford at the moment not too many jokes."  
"Okay then let's go some serious thing and serve up some times take up the most important things. First, we must recognize that Christian is gone.

Gangrel is assumed that he wanted to correct us? "Gangrel nodded. Next, to determine that Darius has also disappeared. Darius on the evening of his disappearance has said anything he had before? In addition to looking for the book. "  
"Um let me think briefly. I think he said something like this, that he has to talk to his brother. "  
"Does that mean he was looking after me."  
"And it could still be Dagda. We should probably return to the place is broken from where Darius. And from there we will take the path that Darius would have had to take to meet Dagda. But first I would like to talk again with Edge alone. "Dagda and Marcus packed up the rest of the thing while talking with Gangrel Edge before hiding.  
"I'm doing something in the hope that it ends well. I will now take all my courage and tell you the name. The one we so afraid to say, and Damian is one of the oldest vampires. "  
"Damian? You know that my little brother's name was that? "  
"You have a little brother?"  
"I had, he died three years from severe pneumonia. My dad has told me later times, that he had the name of a friend of my grandfather. "


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17  


Three days later they reached the point where Marcus Darius was last seen. Dagda and Gangrel watched closely in order to find in the hope of a clue where Darius wanted. Since they could find absolutely nothing, they made their way to take Darius had to make Dagda. But there is no trace of Dagda was found. Dagda was from day to day worried and restless. Since they had no idea what to do yet, they wandered around aimlessly, always hoping to take some time to other vampires, so that they could ask for Darius.

They were now three weeks to arrive, as they felt one night other vampires in your vicinity. Cautiously they approached the other vampires and detected among them Nergal. Since this was a sign for them to be among friends, they gave themselves known.  
To "Good to see you. Do you already have a trace of Darius? "  
"Unfortunately, no Nergal. But where Marduk and Silvanus are? "  
"His early plays, but they would have right here. But since ye sure it is good if Edge staying out of so many vampires? "  
"We'll take care of him."

"Then you should immediately begin to Gangrel, otherwise he is us no help against Corbin. Because we need ... "But more was not Nergal, because he stopped breathing. Around him were all quiet, and hardly dared to breathe. Gangrel could so quickly and ran over to Gangrel Edge in order to protect the abusive him.  
"That's him. That to which I made with my Dad. And it is Damian? "  
"Yes, but it would be better if we can not talk now. Because when Damian turns up, we have to keep other vampires, the flap and to listen to him. He usually only speaks via thoughts with us, so that mortals know nothing. "While Gangrel Edge of everything cleared up, he did not notice that Damian had approached them and could not therefore prevent that he was pushed roughly to side. Edge wanted to see whether anything had happened, but was detained by Damian.  
"Let him, he's fine. I guess you still remember me? "Edge could only nod, because his voice failed.  
"If you want to know what happened at that time your father is, I can tell you. I had to separate you from him, because otherwise you can walk should not have your way. Your dad would have never left that you learn something from us vampires. But I did not kill him, I just made sure that he could remember after our meeting any more. I knew then, not only that you had given the book from his hands. "  
"It was the idea of my father. I did not know then that the book contains true stories. "

"So I Darius also sent out, so he brings the book back to you again."  
"But I have the book yet again. Can you tell us where Darius now? Dagda makes itself totally worried and his protégé needs him too. "  
"I thought he was in the meantime with you. Have you heard of someone named Christian? "  
"No, certainly not in recent weeks. Darius had sent him to Silas, but he never arrived. At the moment we assume that it is in the hands of Corbin. But I also had a question. "  
"You want to know who made him a vampire. It was not yet Gangrel Sargon. Which I also like to know where he is now. Christian was me to a vampire. I thought it'd be better way than to have to bury him. "

"When I see him again because at some point see it is my destiny so love. And as Sargon, it could be that he is dead. But this question can only be answered definitively Gangrel. The two had a fight. had Sargon is well demon blood in them. "Damian turns to Gangrel and ordered him to him. It could be explained by Gangrel what had happened that night.  
"Sargon wanted me responsible for the deaths of Amadeo and make me stand up as a demon. I've spent the last few years trying to figure it out why Sargon always had new charges. At one point I saw him as he killed a vampire and other charges with respect to its claimed that he could do nothing against the demon. Since it was clear that Sargon was attacked by a demon and has come into contact with the blood must. "  
"Did you kill him?"  
"No, because I was afraid to come in contact with his blood. But someone else has turned up and killed him. I was the one but strangers. "Gangrel described the second attacker and you could see that Edge was always pale."  
"What's wrong?"  
"The guy you've just described, Corbin could have been. Probably he is not happy about the fact that Sargon camouflage is blown off and wanted him as a confidant was. "  
"You seem to be quite clever. And I know who has betrayed you my name. And I think he really trusts you. But you trust him? "  
"At first I did not know what to make of him. But now I trust him. If only because he helps me make the Chronicle properly again. "  
"And what about the others?"  
"I most trust Dagda from the others. Marcus is still not long enough vampire that I can trust him one hundred percent. And the other three I've seen enough to know that I trust them so much can, as Gangrel and Dagda. But when I needed her help, they would all be determined behind me. They do just that Corbin will disappear from the scene, as I do. "  
"And with whom would take the lion in the cave, except Dagda and Gangrel?  
"Honestly? Marcus, because he sometimes thinks just like me or just respond, as Christian would. So I can engage myself to the best. "  
"Then I want you both outdated and do decide to meet with me three nights spent on a farm. The farm would have to know anyone here. It lies north of here. Let the others search for Darius and Christian, then they have to do something. "Thus, Damian adopted, leaving the others.  
"You know where this farm is?"  
"Not so very well. Sargon and I fled from the farm into a graveyard. Well, then it went not just walk? "  
"Does he also has failed to fulfill one of our rules." Gangrel is actually not really surprised.  
"And how are we to find the farm then? The question is, is the farm three days away from here? "  
"On the other Dagda, the question is, three days on foot for a mortal or three days with our abilities."  
We know it will but only when we leave. Time I go to the other over and send them on to find the two missing persons. Maybe Nergal and Marduk help us yet. Sargon and they see me at the cemetery. "Edge went to Nergal and told him about his conversation with Damian. This was quite surprised at the development, but Edge was able to describe the way to the farm a little more closely. Edge then Marcus called to him and initiated him into the project.  
"You want me to help you, although there are vampires who have more experience than me?"  
"Yes, because you're someone very similar, which means a lot to me. Now do not ask for more. We must leave immediately, so that we can still tonight to cover a portion of the route. We only have two nights time for the journey. In the third we are meeting there, namely someone. Although I am not so excited to return to the farm. After all, Corbin was already there and maybe some of his people in nearby left behind. "  
"We're with you and you fit on you."  
"Exactly. Try to imagine, meets Christian and Gangrel must explain to him that di is something happened because he was not paying attention. "  
"Just not, Chris would I not just connect in the butt that would tear me in the air."  
"I hate to interrupt you, but we must go." Dagda jostled to leave. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

With an accurate description of Nergal, they found the farm in two nights. To spend the day in safety, Edge led them to the cemetery, where he had stayed with Sargon. As all the others slept, he crept out and went to the grave of Cassandra. He never thought he would ever enter this place again. Since he was not feeling well, he hid himself in a short time back to the others in the hiding place and tried to sleep a little.

No sooner had the sun went down, Marcus woke up and crawled over to Edge.  
"You look as though you had not really slept a lot."  
"Did I not. What do you mean if I wake the others will, can I have to talk with Gangrel or Dagda. Something is wrong here. "  
"You can try it gladly. But we vampires do not really like when you wake us up before we wake up alone. The younger one as a vampire still is, the more likely we are awake. But I think if it's important they will not blame you. But tell me, whom we meet later? "  
"I can not tell you now. I think it's better if I first try to wake Gangrel. "Walked over to Edge and Gangrel woke him so he could care nu.  
"I hope it is important, I hate to be awakened."  
"I know, but I have to talk with you or Dagda. And I thought you were to awaken more easily. Let's go next door. Marcus, when Dagda seeks us, we are an area further. "Marcus nodded. Edge went with Gangrel in the smaller room and collapsed on the floor.  
"So what's so important?"

"When did you put to sleep, I sneaked out and just went to the grave of a good friend. And as I stood there, I had the feeling that someone is watching me. Do you think it could have been Damian? "  
"I think so. Because he is a vampire. He would stand in the sun a bit more time we read, but it would be very weak tonight. I rather think that you're right with your assumption had that Corbin has positioned some of his people around here. Let us hope that Dagda soon wakes up and then get to the farm. "  
"There, but there is no place where we could hide."  
"Does that mean that others can not hide, and we should see in time."  
"Do not you think that we should dare to raise in this case Dagda?"  
"Maybe you're right. But it would be best if you would wake him up. You he will take less sick than I am. "Edge went to the sleeping place of Dagda. When he tried to wake him, turned round Dagda.  
"I'm already awake. But there's something wrong here. Something weakens us. Gangrel Where is it? "  
"He's in the next room. Maybe you should go in there, too. But where's Marcus? He ought to stay here. "At that moment entered the room Gangrel.  
"Marcus has just informed me via the idea that someone out there has painted a ban sign before the exit."  
"What would mean Marcus is in danger. Is it enough if you cover the sign with the earth? "Gangrel nodded and Dagda. Edge went out, took of the grave, the tomb which was nearest to Earth and spread them in front of the entrance. No sooner were the lines of the character at one point interrupted by Earth, came out Dagda and Gangrel. They asked Edge to wait at the entrance and to not move, would happen no matter what. It took about ten minutes and the two went back to Marcus.  
"What happened?"  
"I wanted to quickly look for a victim, because I felt people in the area. And no sooner that I had run a few steps, there were two types from behind the large tree and have a plane pulled away from the entrance, which could affect the character. "

"These were all cases Corbin people. But how do you know when we would show up here? I can not imagine for the life that Corbin ENVISAGES any people here, in case any of you that sometimes shows up here. "  
"I think so too. But now we should start to farm. In which direction it lies. "Edge described the way to the farm when he was just gone before him.  
"Okay, I hope you're afraid of heights?"  
"What are you going Gangrel?  
"I know it's against our rules Dagda, but in this case, we should make an exception. Just to simply faster to reach our goal. "  
"It's not the first time that I would fly. And we need to walk at least an hour to the farm. And who knows where lurk not all people of Corbin. And from the air we can see them. "  
"And what about me?" I'm not ready, I mean I've never flown before. "  
"Then I'll carry you, as we unfortunately do not have time to make their first flight tests."

The way they had covered on foot in an hour, they laid by the fly and ten minutes back. They landed as close as possible to the house. To her surprise, she could feel but not other people. But to be on the safe side, they wanted to just hide in the cellar, just as it rustled out of this. Dagda, Marcus and Gangrel was immediately and carefully tried to pull away from edge of the cellar door.  
"Hey, let this Could trust her again on my feelings?" The three looked at himself and said nothing more. Edge opened the door and shouted in a whisper:  
"Damian?"  
"I'm here, but you should come down here, dear. Up there it is not safe enough. And locked the door. "They barricaded the cellar door, with all what they could find.  
"I see that you have survived intact the way to here."  
"A little awkward it was. Not far from here is a graveyard and there we have ambushed people of Corbin. I have, rather, Edge had a suspicion that they must have told someone, when we will be around there. "  
"If I'm not mistaken, I have that night where I have spoken for the first time with a young vampire named Seth Edge seen in your lap."  
"Whoever that is. I know him in any case. "  
"Wait a minute, I believe him something is in my book." Edge pulled out the book and leafed through it as fast as it went through.  
"Here I have it. But from what is here so he is no longer so young. I would say he is over Gangrel and so were to be born in Dagda. This is, however, that he regularly makes for chaos at the vampires and at times also gets involved with enemies, to others that he does not like or are in his way, to clear away. But do you think he gave Corbin the tip? "  
"I guess so. He sees Dagda as a constant threat because he like to protect other people. "  
"And I thought I'm the only one, behind which he is always running lately."  
As long as he is already behind you Gangrel ago? "  
"Since I have taken up Christian as my pupil."  
"It will be assumed that Chris has the book. And now he knows that it is again my possession. Say he's after me. "  
"Sounds just as if you believe that he has a deal with Corbin. Thus, under the motto, I clean edge out of the way and you for the other vampires who are in my way. "

"Your reasoning is not that far-fetched Marcus. I think now I understand Edge why he has chosen you and not one of the other vampires, who have more experience than you The reason why I wanted to meet you here is the following. You will be four open you to find the hiding place of Corbin. Fits me so well on that Edge is a mortal. Only he can remove the spell characters. Your search for the hiding place is very far away but to start from here. Also a reason why you have to watch on Edge. He is the one who knows the area best. I hope you remember where you met me at the time with your father? "  
"Yes so dark I remember where that was. From there it runs west across the field. There you had to find somewhere a circle of stones. There you will find the first track to the hideout. I will make in the meantime to ensure that none of our people something happened and I will try Corbin of you away. "  
"Can I do ask a question?"  
"If you want to know whether you should travel the route on a ship? Not all the time. If you starts tomorrow just after sunset, you should be in two nights on the east coast. Rest you there one night and then to break. Then you should find a ship before sunrise, to hide you. Remains there for three nights and then you can fly it the rest of the way. I wish you good luck and hope for a quick goodbye. "So Damian disappeared from the basement.  
"Then let's stay right here and tries to sleep early as possible. However, I will do here with our young Marcus outside a few practice flights. "  
"If it's okay, I'll try to be as long as possible to stay awake and then tend to sleep on the flights." 

Anhören

Umschrift

Wörterbuch - Detaillierten Wörterbucheintrag anzeigen


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

As Damian had predicted, it took two days to reach the East Coast. And the ship they found no further problems. Although the crew was a little surprised that it was at once a more passenger on the ship, was formed, however, to have lost count of the completing of the passenger. On the night of their arrival in Ireland they sought merely another hiding place to begin the following night in peace with the search.

"Here, then, did you grow up?"  
"Yes, around here I was at home. But I do not talk about it. Let us rather look for the stone circle. I need not necessarily be here longer than necessary. I would also like to see Christian again as soon as possible. The question is whether he recognizes me yet. "  
"Then go, show us the place where you have your father the last time seen."  
"It is about a kilometer from here. So we can also cross from here already run across the field. But beware, it is a Peat swamp and is condemned. "

After just over two hours they wanted to give up the search for the night, when Marcus suddenly landed nose in the peat.  
"I think I've found something. Anyway here is something hard on the floor. "  
"Good, but ye would have describe what it is. Unlike you, I can see in the dark that is not as good as you. "  
"It is a stone that is in any symbol was carved."  
"A proper inscription I would now prefer. But can you describe for me the symbol is? "

"It is too weathered to it yet to see exactly."  
"Let me have a go, you hop young. Sometimes it is better if you take the help of us old claim. Hundreds In about two hundred years, your eyes will also be as good as mine. "edge, it seemed like would take minutes before Gangrel turned to you. "It is not weathered, but it was destroyed, and once belonged to a different location. The symbol is the sign of Sargon. "  
"Then the stone is actually out here or not we are already out of the Peat. I'm sure you you are looking for a decent hiding place and I am looking again at daylight to detail. Maybe then I know more where to look we must. "  
"Yes, but you should sleep a little."  
"I will always find no rest until we have found the hint." Gangrel Edge already knew well enough to know that it would bring nothing to discuss with Edge. They agreed on the hideout of the night of their arrival. And separated. Although this was the area from Edges childhood, felt this is not very good. Something was in the air and showed him saying that he had to quickly find the stone circle. He found a dilapidated hut in which he could stay until sunrise. It took less than two minutes, fell asleep to Edge. He was just too exhausted to stay awake. Fortunately for him, were the inhabitants of this farm early riser, so Edge was awake soon after sunrise. Cautiously he crept from the hut. He would not necessarily be. Only now he realized the farm where he had landed in the dark. It was the court of Christian's family. And after all this time he was still his family. His parents still lived on the farm on which they were returned to Christian's alleged death. Edge could not help it. He had to go to them. Maybe they could help him somehow. You should know where this stone circle was. He went to the door and was about to knock when the door was opened. Christian's mother came with an old bucket out the door and had him drop almost if Edge would not have kept him.  
Edge? Is it really you? "  
"Yes, it's me. I arrived here last night. I did not wake you and I slept in the barn. "  
"Oh come on once in and a tea drink with us. I have to ... "  
"I know the way to the well still very good. I'll fetch the water. "Edge went to the well, fetch the water and returned to the house. In the house he was already waiting for curious by Christian's father. He asked the two to sit at the table and made the tea. As long as he had not done so already. And Edge was sitting at the table, he first had to tell what he had done everything in the last few years. Edge said that from his shop in Toronto, who dropped still good money. Without hesitation he took a bag of money from his pocket and put it on the table.  
"I want you to take the money, you should like this can set a servant. And with a little help, the court should also throw something to life. "The two did not know what to say.  
"How we can only thank you Edge" asks Christian's father.  
"You could help me to find something. A friend of mine is supposed to have in search of a stone circle, the special characters. I could still recall that we have here in the area a stone circle. But I can not remember exactly where he was. "  
"Oh I can remember the very good. Your father and I have always wondered whether we should not eliminate him to make a field of it. But the stones could be put away is not easy. You just have to go from here to the junction that leads to the village. If you are from our direction, you need between the path to your yard and run their way into the village to the field. And then straight on. Used to stand across from each other on the corner of a stone with a strange symbol. But a few weeks ago he was suddenly gone. "  
"No wonder I have not found everything your way. I missed the stone. But what do you think if I help you today a little bit here on the farm. My friend comes here only last night. He has yet to do something. "

Edge works until shortly before sunset on the farm goodbye to Christian parents and ran towards the village. At the intersection said he sat down at the edge of the road and waited for the others would appear that. The sun was now set for some time and the other boot was nothing to see. Edge was about to leave in the direction of hiding when he felt that someone was approaching. But it was not a vampire. It was Corbin. Edge just hoped that he would not recognize him. See To his dismay, had to Edge with how Corbin was precisely in the direction of the stone circle. But while he could not think about it, because once again someone was approaching. This time, however, just from behind.  
"Try not even Marcus. I have you already felt. "  
"Damn well. Will you wait a long time for us? "  
"Can you say that. Ever since sunset. "  
"Sorry. But we could not leave the hiding place, without which we would have seen a certain person. "Gangrel apologetically put his arm around Edge's shoulder.  
"You know so know that Corbin is here?"  
"Yes, you've already seen him around?"  
"Just now. He is short before you come here and long gone in the direction of the stone circle. "  
"You mean, you know where we need to go?"

"Thanks to Christian's father, I do it again. I have seen them by chance. But now let's go. Perhaps Corbin still a little further out to Chris. "Without saying another word, she walked the same path that Corbin had left shortly before them. They ran about five minutes across the field, as Corbin appeared before them.  
"Can any of you so quietly take to the skies in order to watch him from above?" Dagda nodded and disappeared into the black sky. Edge and the other two had no other choice than to wait. They tried everything to miss anything. But a blinding flash wince them away. When she looked again in the direction of the stone circle, Corbin was gone.  
"Shit, what happened?"  
"Stay calm Edge, maybe Dagda seen more than us."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Dagda returned immediately to Corbins disappear. To him it was clear that everybody on it burnt to get to know what he had seen and also got cracking immediately to tell everything. Also from the stones, Corbin had touched, before the flash appeared.

„Best I would want to test what happens if we touched the stones."

„Marcus, we do not do it. I will tape the symbols of the stones and we return to Damian."

„But why should we not try it?" Edge was confused.

„Quite simply because it can be that these stones react only to the forces of demons. Dagda has from us mostly experience. Therefore, we should trust him."

„And how should we find Damian? I do not think that we should return on the farm."

„Why Damian could not say us what we should make if we have found this stupid stone circle."

„Damian makes nothing without knowing what he does. He was aware that Dagda would make to us him again visit. And I would not surprise if he to us news leave has."

„And where should we find them?"

„Marcus, you must learn one more amount. Above all in your patience must do one more amount what. Where would you leave news if no other vampire or a demon should read them?" Gangrel grinned at Dagda and this knew immediately that Damian Gangrel had given other instructions already before her departure.

„Where from I should know this. In addition I would have to know Damian better"

„Quite simply Marcus.", says Edge, to whom Gangrels grin had not escaped. „I would leave the message at somebody who transmits them immediately, as soon as the first job is finished. Indeed, I ask myself just, why then the message has not come yet with us and we discuss here still long." Edge was based in his full size before Gangrel. „Lot out with the speaking what is our next step?"

„We travel to London."

„To London? I should travel to England? In the country that is responsible for the fact that I had to leave my native country?"

„Now Yes exactly there you will travel presently." Without Edge even one more word against it could say itself Gangrel him caught and the air raised. Marcus and Dagda followed the both and to himself neither Marcus nor Dagda the laughter could keep back.

When they came in London, they set down Edge before a noble hotel.

„Here you will spend my dear the next days. Damian will bump in about one week to us. And if contact with us does not try to take up. We come to you if it is so far. You are announced at this hotel as an important trader who is in search of old artefacts."

"Should be called, I do not have to go sit around idly?"

„No, one will give you a cunning on which stores passed away and people stand who act with rare things. To visit attempts so many of it and keeps a lookout, after things which could be interesting for Corbin. It will be available to you enough money to buy the things."

Still a small tip of me. Concentrate upon things which do not look Especially valuable. Everything is what on gold or is taken with noble stones, you can disregard." With it there disappeared three vampires and Edge went to the hotel. On his room he found some things to pulling which one had already sent on ahead. Because the last days were very strenuous, he decided to sleep first of all extensively. When woke up about midday of the next day, a veil of mist about the town still lay, so that Edge had to look first of all at the clock how late it was actual. He opened immediately to the first address on his list. On the way there he went past to a small baker. By the smell, he came from the store, he noticed only, how long he had already eaten nothing more. On the other side of the street he saw a pub to which he went to eat something. In the end he still looked from the landlord the way to his address in request. This recommended him there to take rather a cab which concerned it, besides, around an address something beyond the town.

Half an hour later Edge came with the address and was surprised that one already expected him. He entered the house, which was crowded with lots of funny stuff. The owner led him in a drawing room. Edge did not trust to his eyes when he entered the space. How it could be that Corbin had appeared here. He tried to let make a note nothing else and welcomed Corbin as if had never been a little bit.

„Have you got now into trade with antique objects Edge?", he was welcomed by Corbin.

„I wanted to try sometimes something new. The other business runs so well that I to the opinion was to be tested sometimes like it something special is to be offered to the people. Yes and here in England one should be able to find an amount of things which could be with us over there from big interest."

„Then a lot of luck. Here in the house you will find an amount of old valuable golden objects."

„The customer for whom I am just on the search holds more somewhat of simple things. But if you excused me. I have to do an amount and only one-week time, before I must return. Edge looked everything from the owner, nevertheless, bought nothing because he was not sure whether Corbin did not observe him.

On the next days he took always immediately from the hotel a cab, only to make sure that he had to ask nobody for the way. Since the address could transmit everybody which he asked to Corbin. And he had to meet no desire once again on Corbin. On the last day he went once again to the first address. This time Corbin was not present by which Edge bought some objects which he had already seen in his first visit. He wanted to leave just the house again, as his look at a clock and at braces to close of a coat fell. Both objects to woken recollections with him. Without hesitating, asked whether also both things were to be bought. The owner held them though for very considerable, but not especially valuably and sold them Edge for a very low price. With his return in the hotel news of Gangrel already waited for him where he should meet them still at this night. Edge had to do all objects which had found he, allow to take there before already there. Up to two things he also kept to the instruction. The remaining afternoon he prepared for the departure from England. His things were fetched, with the tip that there was the instruction to send forward this already. Shortly before sundown Edge went to the meeting place called to him. It concerned a tiny pub two hours away from London. He could hardly expect to see the others limited and to tell them everything. Edge had searched a table in the very back corner for itself. From this place he could overlook the whole space without being seen immediately by everybody. According to him could creep up other also not to him what gave a receipt for Gangrel immediately with a grin.

„You have learnt damn a lot. To surprise you, is not so easy."

„After my meeting here on the first day, care has become my best friend."

„Come do not make it so exciting what has the so nice met you then?"

„You and your impatience Marcus. I would suggest, you simply sit down. Then I can tell in rest."

„You are able to do this also on top in the small chamber in which also your bought objects should be." After Damian and Dagda had briefly looked the objects they sat down to Edge, so that this could tell, finally.

„You will not believe whom I have met with my first address. Just Corbin. I hope only, he does not know what I really plan."

„Let us first of all talk about the objects which you have collected. So at first sight the objects seem to help us really. Your look for important things is not from bad parents."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

„I have tried to find objects on which the symbols of the stone circle are. However these signs will help us."

„Everything at his time. Could you else pick up something? Have some people met you who seemed to you strangely?"

„Not really. I can also not say that I have felt observed. From other vampires far and wide no track. But there are two items that I have given you so far withheld. I have them from the house in which I have bought the last objects. She has none of the symbols, but for me they are very valuable." Edge brought out the clock and the braces and lays them before Damian on the table.

„Then tell us sometimes something to these both objects."

„ On the one hand, is there this clock which has belonged to my father. I have recognised them immediately. Namely in a small mistake in the case of the clock. And the braces remind me very much of braces which my grandfather has always used to close his coat if we have gone on Sunday to the church. I would only know too with pleasure how these both things have reached here here to England."

„Humph still no strange people?"

„If I consider it surely, the owner where I have these objects here had always expected me with my first and also in my second visit. But why has Corbin appeared then with him?"

„I think sometimes that Corbin have people also here in England who inform him about everything. Anyhow he must have got out who is here our contact and will help us. And to see whether those things have collected together which can help us, he has him supervises leave. Hence, it was clever from you not to buy the thing in Corbins to present. And what concerns other both things, I do not know how they have come to his possession. From us she has given to him nobody. But I know that your father had this clock with himself when I have seen him last sometimes. At that time it was when you have seen me with him. Then he wanted to come, actually, to you. I believe almost, Corbin or his people have waylaid for them."

"That would mean, however, Corbin these items would have left behind in the house. Only for what purpose? "  
"Because you have overlooked something. Both of us will once again return to the house. Let's see if you look closely this time. "  
"Is it okay if I talk briefly with Edge alone Damian?"  
"But make it short Gangrel, we wait outside. And we promise, we will not listen or read your mind. "A real eye fell on Marcus. After the others were outside, Gangrel whispered in his ear:

„If you look around there, thinks of a person who means an amount to you."

„You mean …"

„Yes exactly. From him something must also be in the house. Corbin wants to point you who is responsible for the disappearance of certain people."

„But maybe you should also come along. At least, you were in the end with him together. What if it is something what I do not know yet?"

„Good objection. I will discuss it on the way with Damian. Even if he has said that only her both returns to the house, this is not called that we will be not nearby."

„Then leave us sometimes goes."

Arriving at the house looked on, grinning and waving Damian Edge Gangrel to himself. He was therefore agree that the Gangrel came into the house. And it was actually Gangrel, who found the object and not Edge.  
"That you could not find. This necklace I gave Christian, because he misses your home Sun I thought with this chain, could I return him a piece of home. "  
"And I was sure that Edge would have to discover the chain."

"Chris had indeed once before, a similar necklace, but is with his parents. Therefore, I would never have thought to look for a chain from him. "  
"But we now know that Christian is in any case in Corbin's violence."  
"Okay, we should bring in the other and off into a secret hideout in the basement. It is equally bright If Edge can keep growing, it would be nice if would pay attention to whether Corbin returns here. I guess he will have already learned that the clock and the clasp you've bought. "

"And what if we lay them here on the dresser? Maybe he thinks then that his informant has lied to him? "  
"Good idea. Let us put you next to necklace directly. If things are still there tonight, we will take of course. And now in the basement. I'll get the other two. "

Edge had to give every effort not to fall asleep. But in the late afternoon, he was rewarded for it. Corbin came up and was actually surprised to still be found the objects. As much as the homeowner tried to explain Corbin that he do not know how it is that the Clock and the clasp would be back here, Corbin believed him not a word. Fury left inflamed Corbin the house without not threatening the owner still that even if only one of the vampires should appear here and would get away unshorn, he would pay this with his life. Edge did not know so surely what he should make. The poor man protect or him to his destiny to leave, for the fact that he wanted to take for a ride Damian and him. The only what he could make yet was easy to wait that the sun set. By Corbins appear, nevertheless, his tiredness had vanished.

The sun had not completely set yet when Damian, Dagda and Gangrel came to Edge and let themselves tell everything what he had heard. Damian was of the view that one should help the owner of the house only under a condition. If he helped them from London to escape, without it would find out Corbin. Damian talked to the owner, Edge got three objects and went to the other three before the house. Damian came about five minutes later to the news that the owner would not help them. Gangrel grabbed Marcus, while Damian grabbed Edge, so they could quickly disappear from England. After half after true ones them already far on the ocean and found shortly before sunrise a ship to America. They searched the darkest spot under deck for themselves. Also Edge might show up whole not in deck. Luckily they remained only two nights on this ship. They put back the rest of the way in the flight. In an old, dilapidated church they found a cellar which was dark enough to spend there the day. Edge against it ran the whole day aimlessly through the town. The sun had already set some time when he came along on the way back to the church. He had just reached the cemetery, as it hit the middle of a pain in the stomach. Gangrel was immediately rushed to him and called via thoughts after Dagda.  
"What happened?"

"I have no idea. I have been waiting as discussed. When he arrived, he has suddenly taken on his stomach and cried out, as if someone had a knife rammed him in the stomach. "

„Okay then let me see and shouts after Damian. However, he should provide for the fact that Marcus do not appear here. I need you then also here." It lasted no ten minutes and Damian was there. Gangrel briefly told what had happened.

„Your both must hold on him now well. I will try to localise the pain." However, thus very much itself Dagda also troubled, he could not ascertain what had released these pains with Edge. Gangrel had so despaired because Edge still curved, under cramps which he laid to him his chill hand on the forehead. Under this touch got to relax Edge and caught again quietly in to breathe and came, finally, again to himself.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

„Hey Edge, you can say us what has just happened?"

„No notion, I have felt only all at once this animal pain. It was, like on the day in which Christian has disappeared. I believe I can feel if somebody hurts him."

„It is quite well possible that you can feel such a thing. But such a thing is rare, very rare. I do not know whether something stands in your book about that, but before thousands of years, was still such a thing normal."

„Now, however, I would sleep rather a little bit, I am complete at the end. I am really glad if this whole thing with Corbin is over and I can lead a normal life again."

„Whether you ever lead again a normal life, I cannot promise to you. Not after what you have experienced everything and have seen. But I can promise to you that you can become sleep now a whole night quietly and firmly. I myself will provide for it."

Damian looked to the other and informed them that they met with sunrise again in this hiding place. Then he went with Edge to the hiding place and provided for the fact that Edge had a comfortable sleeping place.

When Gangrel and the others came back with sunrise, Edge still slept deeply and firmly. Damian looked to Dagda and asked him quite openly:

„Can you do something, so that can give the discount his pains and he also the day go on sleeping?"

„I can do something against pains, but nothing, so that he does not wake."

„We must do something, so that he stays here today."

„If it is okay for you, I will try to stay awake to pay attention and on him."

„But not the whole day. You can take over the first layer, but from midday you must sleep. I want that tonight you leave with Edge, and that you both look for Christian."

„If today you want to send off the both, Gangrel should immediately sleep. Is not angry at me, but Damian and I are longer than you vampires. We can better handle not to sleep during one day." Even if with pleasure did not lie down Gangrel in the nearness of Edge. Dagda also sat down in the nearness of Edge, laid to him his hand on the forehead and concentrated to feel Edges pains independently. The longer he did this, the more relaxed Edge. By this relaxation one succeeded in providing Dagda for the fact that Edge woke up only in the late afternoon. Damian took him immediately with side and explained to him that to himself in this evening her ways would distinguish.

„Why you cannot accompany Gangrel and me?"

„We will try to steer Corbins people on ourselves. As long as you can feel Christian's pains, you can assume from the fact that Corbin is with him. And the less pursuers you have, the simply it becomes for you the hiding place to enter."

„But how should I fight against Corbin?"

„Gangrel will tell you on the way all necessary and teach. I wished, we would have more time to prepare everything. Only one still, before you leave. To find Corbin and therefore also Christian, are guided simply towards your pains. The more clearly you feel them, you are the closer to them." Edge and Gangrel said goodbye to Damian and outdoors before the hiding place still from Dagda and very unhappy Marcus. Also on his begging Damian did not infuse him with the both. Edge promised to him for it him to look immediately, as soon as he would have saved Christian. Finally, Edge was sure that Marcus and Christian would become damn good friends. He could not anticipate that this was the last time where he should see Marcus.

Now three nights Edge and Gangrel were on the move already and, nevertheless, had been able to find no track of Corbin. However, shortly before sunrise piercing pain wore out Edge. He was so strong in possibly, as in the evening before her departure.

„After my pain, we have not got closer Corbin yet to one meter."

„Nevertheless, I already think that we get closer to him. Consider sometimes, during the last days you have felt nothing at all. What if Corbin Christian of a hiding place has brought in another. And because they have reached it, he can torment him again and you are able, thus seen, luckily his pains again feel what brings us closer to him."

„However, pains also have a disadvantage. At the last nights I could practice at least to fights. But how please should I train under these pains?"

„I know that it will not be easy, but you have to go there by. I would help you with pleasure. But the only one what Dagda to me in the regard has explained, is that you must relax. I know, it sounds easier than it is. However, it lets us try. At least so that we can coach something." Gangrel searched a quiet place and explained Edge what he must make. And to his surprise, Edge needed no ten minutes to relax properly.

„Wow, this feels really good. Should you also try sometimes. And still what, these exercises my senses seem to sharpen in general. I can feel something demoniacal nearby. Maybe Corbin was not away at all so far when I have felt the first time pains. What is his hiding place if here very near?"

„So stupidly is not the consideration. Do you feel strong enough to approach the hiding place if we have found it actual?"

„To save Chris, I am always strong enough. So lets us go off and look."

„However, to you should be aware that I must count now completely on your feel. And if we should really find the entrance, you must approach the entrance alone and remove first of all runes. If I approach one of the runes, may be prewarned Corbin. And I would not like to know what he makes then with Chris."

"I believe, this I would also not like to fancy. I do not want to know to me yet what he does right now with him."

Nevertheless, after about half an hour they had to break off the search, there they danger ran from other people to be seen. Their search had led them because in the nearness of a town and a cemetery. And both were sure that it would cause sensation if they went after burglary of the darkness on the cemetery.

"Say, is it possible to you to go to a Saloon? I was so long already no more beer drink. And because we can do at the moment anyhow nothing, I thought would be a good opportunity."

"It should not fail because of me. I could be said sometimes that one can get good information at such places again. Moreover, there is to you the possibility to eat something reasonable" With enter of the Saloons they tried so unobtrusively, as to hold back only possibly. Although this was not really necessary, because one gave them no attention. The whole town had to be gathered there, and let itself tell stories by a stranger. Only the landlord became attentive on them and on Edge his beer also promptly agreed.

"Can you both imagine that the people think here everybody this foreign guy that there are vampires and he wants to protect us against them?", asked the landlord. Edge and Gangrel looked taken aback and shook the head.

"Who believes then please such a thing?" asked Edge. Gangrel had to keep back a grin.

"Just this type there in the corner." Edges look followed the movement of the hand of the landlord and he would have nearly his glass drop when he recognized who was meant.

"I believe, we should represent the legs to us after the long trip a little bit. The beer was very good." Gangrel understood the sign immediately and follows Edge from the Saloon.

"What's the pitch?"

"The stranger of whom the landlord has spoken is more different nobody than Corbin."


End file.
